


Digimon Battle Switch

by pearlwolf



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwolf/pseuds/pearlwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-Six years in the future the Digital World has changed dramatically, it is now accesible by everyone on the planet and has been reshaped to fit humans and digimon alike.  Haruki Yagami, Chinatsu Yagami and Yuuto Ishida children of three the original digi-destined are finally getting their own digimon and are looking forward to going on adventures together.<br/>The two boys soon discover the Battle Switch tournament and decide to enter it but they'll both have to defeat strong opponents and maybe even each other if they want to become a champion of Digimon Battle Switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Haruki Yagami was shuffling excitedly in his seat, his eyes darting to the clock which read 2:30 pm. Only half an hour to go, his lips trembled like he was trying to stop himself from shouting out.  A head of him a boy with blond hair that was slightly wavy and blue eyes looked at him sighed and gave him a half-smile as if he knew what he was thinking. Though he didn’t look it Haruki knew that Yuuto was excited too, after all the two of them had been waiting for this day since the 6th June.

Haruki’s seat squeaked as he shuffled, the teacher sighed.

“Mr Yagami if you need the bathroom that desperately just go” she said.

Haruki blushed and settled down, a quiet murmur of laughter crept through the classroom. Haruki looked around still red, the class quickly lost interest when the teacher told them to be quiet. The brown haired girl wearing a blue headband sat on the table besides his smiled sympathetically at him.

Haruki put his head on his desk and looked at the clock.

2:35.

Why does time go so slow when you’re looking forward to something? He thought to himself. Slowly the school day began to come to an end, their teacher reminded them to keep on top of their summer homework as well as have fun but Haruki wasn’t listening his mind was already racing with the excitement of what was to come. As soon as class ended he ran up to Yuuto who was putting his stuff away.

“Yuuto! Are you ready? Come on let’s go!” he said.

“Hold on let me put my stuff away, do you have everything? If you forget something and you need it you won’t be able to get it until next term” replied Yuuto.

“I knooooow. Geez who are you my mom?” asked Haruki.

“Sometimes it feels like it” replied Yuuto with a sigh.

“Come oooooon. Yuuuuuto hurrrry up” said Haruki as he lent on his desk.

“Why are you in such a hurry? It’s not going anywhere you know? Besides you have to wait for Chinatsu too” said Yuuto.

Haruki groaned.

“Umm…Have a nice summer Haruki, Yuuto”.

They looked towards the door, the brown haired girl was stood there.

“Oh yeah you too, Yumi” replied Haruki.

“Have a good summer Yumiko” replied Yuuto.

Yumiko bowed and ran off.

Yuuto stood up, Haruki lifted himself up.

“We’re ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, you sure you got everything?” asked Yuuto.

“Yeah! Besides if I don’t I’ll just borrow it off you” replied Haruki.

Yuuto sighed.

“Yeah that’s what I thought you would do” he said.

They left their classroom and headed to the school gate, they walked down the school road together and went to the train station. Yuuto’s stop was before Haruki’s.

“I’ll see you there ok?” said Haruki.

“Yeah, see you in a bit” replied Yuuto.

Yuuto got off the train, Haruki waved to him as the train left, Yuuto gave him a small wave back and then left.

**

Haruki practically burst through the door when he got home.

“I’m home! Is Natsu home? Can we go now? Can we?” he asked running all over the place.

“Settle down! You just got in calm down first!”

His mother was shaking her head, her shoulder length orange hair swayed slightly.

Haruki pouted but he did what he was told.

“Chinatsu just called, she’ll be ten minutes so just be patient ok? Go see what your dad’s doing”.

Haruki ran off to the study. There his dad was at the computer with his headphones on, it seemed like he was talking to someone. Haruki peered over his shoulder and saw the little orange lizard on the screen. He waved, the lizard noticed him and wave back. His father unplugged the headphones, took them off and looked at him.

“Hey Haru welcome home. Good day at school?” he asked.

“I couldn’t stand it! I was so excited I could barely sit still!” replied Haruki.

His father laughed. “I know what you mean” he said.

“Taichi’s been telling me all day how excited he is!”

“Hey Agumon!”

“What? It’s true”.

Haruki grinned.

“I can’t wait to see you in person again Agumon!” he said.

“Me neither this is going to be so much fun” replied Agumon.

“Yeah and this time I’m going to have my own digimon” said Haruki.

“Yeah it’s a big day for you and Natsu” said Taichi “Which reminds me”.

He got up and left the room, Haruki watched as he left. A few minutes he came back holding something behind his back.

“I brought these for you, close your eyes and hold out your hands” he said.

Haruki closed out his eyes and held his hands out, he felt his dad place something in them.

“Alright open them”.

Haruki opened them and looked at his hands, he grinned.

“Goggles!” he said. A pair of large, blue framed goggles.

“That’s right can’t go without em’”. Haruki put them on, they rested on his messy orange hair.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“Super cool”

“Haruki you look awesome!”

Haruki grinned and hugged his father.

“Thanks dad! You’re the best” he said.

“Ah you gave them to him” Haruki’s mother was stood in the door.

“Hey Sora”

Haruki ran up to her.

“Mom don’t these look great? Aren’t they the coolest?” he asked.

His mother ruffled his hair.

“They look great Haruki” she said.

Haruki grinned again.

The front door opened.

“I’m home!”

“Natsu’s back!” said Haruki.

He ran out the room.

“Natsu! Check it out!”

Chinatsu Yagami was a small girl, her orange hair was worn in pigtails, she was wearing a yellow top, a soft pink scalloped skirt and pink trainers.

“Goggles” she said. “Yeah! Aren’t they cool?” said Haruki.

Chinatsu rose her left eyebrow sceptically.

“Well now that Natsu’s back we can get ready to go right?” asked Taichi.

“Haruki get changed out of your school uniform, then we can go” said Sora.

“Ok!” Haruki ran to his room a few minutes later he returned wearing an orange t-shirt, light brown shorts and red trainers.

“Can we go now?” he asked.

“Alright, stick close to your father and me alright?” replied Sora.

They stood at the computer.

“Alright let’s go. Digiport open!” said Taichi.

The screen began to glow and a light engulfed them all.

**

When the light faded Haruki opened his eyes.

“Wow” he said.

Everywhere around him were people and buildings made of mainly metal and white stone. The ground they were stood on was made of what seemed like white brick with lights in them. Floating signs and television screens on buildings showed a variety of things.

Then there were the digimon.

Digimon as far as the eye could see. Digimon walking with their human partners, digimon working the shops, digimon without partners who were walking around doing whatever they wanted. Haruki and Chinatsu were both looking around excitedly.

Taichi and Sora looked at them smiling.

“Look at them, they’re so excited” said Sora.

“Yeah, it’s a fair bit different than our first time that’s for sure” said Taichi.

“Can we get our digimon now?” asked Haruki.

“Well let’s go meet up with Agumon and the others, then we can go find your digimon” replied Taichi.

Sora was looking at her digivice.

“Biyomon said that they’re waiting at the Digi-Lab” she replied.

“Alright, come on you two let’s go” said Taichi. Haruki and Chinatsu nodded and followed their parents to the Digi-Lab.

**

As they reached the Digi-lab Haruki spotted Yuuto and his father waiting outside with a bunch of digimon.

“Yuuto!”

Haruki waved as they approached, Yuuto waved back.

The Digimon looked at them, Haruki recognised them as Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon.

Agumon and Biyomon ran to his parents.

“Taichi!”

“Sora!”

His parents hugged their digimon.

“Hey it’s good to see you” said Taichi.

“It’s good to be here again” said Sora.

Taichi let go of Agumon.

“Hey Yamato” he said.

Yuuto’s father walked up to them, they shook hands and fist bumped.

“Hey Taichi” he said.

“Yamato it’s good to see you” said Sora.

She hugged him.

“You too, how are you both?” he asked.

“Pretty good, can’t complain” replied Taichi.

“Hey can we go get our Digimon now?” asked Haruki.

“Haru be patient” said Yuuto.

“I’ve been patient all day I wanna meet em’” replied Haruki.

Yuuto sighed.

“Well if you want a digimon you’re going to need a Digivice first”.

They looked up, standing at the top of the stairs to the lab was a girl with long red hair wearing a white lab coat which covered a sparkly purple tank top and sparkly black pencil skirt with purple heels on.

“Ah it’s Hoshi” said Haruki.

“Hey Hoshiko what are you doing here?” asked Yuuto.

“I work here, the Digi-Lab belongs to me” replied Hoshiko.

“I thought it belonged to your dad?” said Taichi.

“Let’s not get technical Uncle Taichi” replied Hoshiko with a smile.

“Hoshiko are you going to give us our Digivices?” asked Chinatsu.

“That’s right, they’re inside the lab so come in and I’ll explain about them” replied Hoshiko.

She went inside the lab, Haruki ran up the stairs.

“Hey! Haru wait up!” said Yuuto.

He ran after him, Chinatsu sighed and walked up the stairs.

**

The Digi-Lab had two floors, the first had a reception room which had Digivices on display, a room filled with computers and monitors which were showing images from all around the Digital World, a kitchen area, a sleeping area, a bathroom and a door which had a sign saying ‘Testing Area’ on it and underneath in red letters ‘Stay Out”. The second floor had more computers and monitors in rows, robotic bug-like digimon named Kokuwamon typed away at them, a blue haired young man with glasses with a Gomamon on his head was also there, he waved at them as they went passed.

“Why is there a bedroom? Hoshiko do you sleep here?” asked Chinatsu.

“Sometimes, it’s much more convenient” replied Hoshiko as she pulled stuff from drawers.

“Koushiro’s fine with you doing that?” asked Sora.

“He doesn’t mind so long as I come home once in a while. I can do all my school work here too” replied Hoshiko.

“Wow, I wanna stay too!” said Haruki.

“A few campouts every now and then ok?” replied Taichi.

“Fine”.

“There are Safe Zones which you can camp in so that should be fine. Anyway here are your digivices” said Hoshiko.

She handed them their digivices, Haruki’s was orange, Yuuto’s was blue and Chinatsu’s was red. Hoshiko held out her own digivice which was purple.

“Alright I’ll explain some of the basic functions of your digivice. Like our parents digivice’s before they are used to open the portal to the Digital World in our world through a computer and they can be used to return to our world” she said.

Haruki, Yuuto and Chinatsu nodded.

“As well as that they can open the gates to the different zones”.

“You mentioned them before Hoshiko, what are zones?” asked Yuuto.

“Zones are what the Digital World is made up of now, it’s changed a lot since our parents were kids” replied Hoshiko.

“No kidding” said Taichi.

“The basic way to explain it now is that the Digital World is kind of like the internet and your digivices are the web browsers that open it. Digi-Central is like the home page and the zones are other websites, you can access them from Digi-Central but you’ll need their address before you can visit them”.

“So we need to know addresses before we can go places?” asked Haruki.

“That’s right, the digivices come with some addresses already saved but as time passes you should get more. Also some zones are restricted and need special requirements to go to and like I said there are safe zones too”.

“What are safe zones?” asked Chinatsu.

“Safe zones are zones where either no digimon appear or only friendly digimon live, usually they’re like little towns and parks. Digi-Central is technically a safe zone. No battles can usually take place inside a safe zone”.

“So are the other zones dangerous?” asked Yuuto.

“That depends on the zone level, there are different levels of zones which reflect the stage of Digimon that live there. I won’t go into it right now but right now your digivices should only have addresses to zones that have in-training to rookie level digimon in them and sometimes very rarely champion level. As long as you have your partner you should be fine”.

“Yeah when do we get our Digimon?!” asked Haruki.

“Ah right, your digivices also come with GPS and built in wireless communication, if you look at them it will also show you which zone your Digimon are in”.

They looked at their digivices.

“It says the Forest of Beginnings” said Haruki.

“Mine too!” said Chinatsu.

“And mine, that’s convenient” said Yuuto.

“All new tamers get their digimon from there” replied Hoshiko.

“Oh” replied Haruki.

“You three go and get your digimon, the Forest of Beginnings is a safe zone too so I don’t know if your parents want to go”.

“We’ll go” said Taichi.

“We want to see what kind of Digimon they get” replied Yamato.

“Yep, it’s kind of exciting” said Sora.

“Alright, well when you’ve found them come back here and I’ll explain some more things” said Hoshiko.

“Ok! Come on let’s go!” replied Haruki.

He ran off.

“Haru stop running off!” said Yuuto as he ran after him.

**

It didn’t take them long to find Digi-Centrals exit gate to the other zones, the exit gate was a warp panel.

To use it you found the address in your digivice and pressed go whilst standing on the panel. If you were taking someone with you that did have the address you clicked the +Guest button before pressing go. The three of them added their parents and then pressed go. A white light engulfed them. When it faded they found themselves in some sort of village surrounded by trees, baby level and in-training level digimon were playing happily together, looked after by a bird type digimon with white feathers.

“Who’s that?” asked Haruki.

“That’s Swanmon, she’s the guardian of The Forest of Beginnings, she’s a motherly digimon so she looks after all the little ones here” replied Gabumon.

Swanmon noticed them and came over.

“Goodness me humans, I’m sorry I wasn’t expecting you I would have made tea” she said.

“That’s ok, we came to look for our partners” replied Haruki.

“I see just starting out are you? You’re a lot like all these digimon here most of them are just starting out. Take your time and be sure of yourself then no matter what happens you’ll be ok” said Swanmon.

The three of them nodded and went off to find their digimon, they followed the signals on their digivices whilst their parents played with some of the baby digimon.

Haruki was looking around some houses, the spot on his digivice showed that he was close but so far all the digimon he had seen had not approached him.

“They must be around here somewhere…huh?”

The spot was moving very quickly to near him, Haruki looked around but he couldn’t see anything and then… “

Look out below!” Haruki looked up as a pink ball with long ears fell from the roof of the house he was next to and landed on his face.

Haruki stumbled backwards and fell down.

“Owowow”

“Sorry human, you ok?”

Haruki sat up and looked at what was now sitting in his lap.

“A Koromon?”

“Yeah I’m a Koromon. Sorry about that I was playing tag with the others, everyone knows that the roof is the best way to go”.

Haruki’s digivice began glowing.

“Huh? What’s this?”

A beam of light emerged from it and surrounded Koromon.

“Hey what’s with the fancy light show?”

The light faded and Haruki’s digivice beeped.

He looked at, on the screen was a picture of Koromon and a bunch of letters and numbers.

“I guess this makes you my partner” said Haruki.

“What does that mean?” asked Koromon.

“I guess we get to go on adventures and stuff together”.

“Sounds pretty cool I’m in”.

Haruki stood up, he picked up Koromon and held him in his arms.

“I’m Haruki but you can call me Haru, nice to meet you Koromon”.

“Nice to meet you too Haru!”

Haruki grinned.

“Haru? Did you find yours?”

Yuuto had appeared, he was carrying a digimon in his arms.

“Hey Tsunomon!” said Koromon.

“Hi Koromon!”

Yuuto walked over to them.

“You got a Koromon then?”

“Yep, he fell on my head”.

“Koromon! Swanmon told you to stop playing on the roofs!”

“But roof tag is the best!”

“And you got Tsunomon as your partner”.

“Yeah, the little guy was relaxing and when I walked past my digivice reacted to him”.

“I wonder if Natsu’s found hers yet? Let’s go find out!”

Haruki ran off, followed by Koromon who bounced after him.

“Your friend is very energetic Yuuto”.

Yuuto sighed and followed them.

When they returned to their parents they found that Chinatsu’s partner was a Yokomon. “

Now that I think about it, aren’t our digimon just the same as our parents?” asked Yuuto.

“That’s true! Since big brother has a Koromon and I have a Yokomon” said Chinatsu.

“That’s right!” said Haruki “That’s so cooool! Dad we’re the same!”

Taichi grinned and gave him a high-five.

Swanmon approached them again.

Koromon, Tsunomon and Yokomon stood infront of her.

“I hope the three of you have fun out there, remember protect your humans and have fun and no matter what happens remember if you work together you’ll find away” she said.

The three of them huddled around her.

“We’ll miss you Swanmon!” they cried.

Swanmon put her wings around them. “And I shall miss you, goodbye little ones”.

They waved goodbye as they stood on the portal and returned to Digi-Central.

**

After returning to Digi-Central they went back to the Digi-Lab where Hoshiko explained more about their digivices, she told them about their ability to link to up to six digimon but explained that a tamer could only use three active digimon at a time with the others staying inside the digivice, she also explained about battling digimon in the zones and reassured them that any defeated digimon belonging to those zones would either re-spawn the next day or return to the Forest of Beginning as a Digi-Egg. After Hoshiko finished explaining things to them they left the lab, their parents returned home a head of them to let them explore on their own.

They were walking through Digi-Central, there were lots of shops and restaurants around and then there was a huge stadium. Haruki and Yuuto were looking at a poster on its wall.

“Battle Switch Tournament?” said Yuuto.

“A tournament sounds like fun! What do you think Koromon?” asked Haruki.

“Sounds great!” replied Koromon.

“Then we’ll enter!” said Haruki.

They began to head inside.

“Says here your digimon need to be the rookie level” said Yuuto.

They stopped.

“Aw man. Guess we gotta train first” said Haruki.

Yuuto looked at the poster.

“Are you going to enter too Yuuto?” asked Tsunomon.

“Yeah, if you want to that is” replied Yuuto.

“I think it’s a good idea, seems like fun” said Tsunomon.

Yuuto smiled.

“Natsu are you going to enter?” asked Yokomon.

“No, I’m not interested in stuff like that” replied Chinatsu.

“Well we need to train if we want to get to the rookie level, do you want to go check out a zone?” asked Haruki.

“I don’t know, it’s getting kind of late” replied Yuuto.

“Just for a little bit? We’ll be quick” said Haruki.

He looked at Yuuto like a puppy.

“W-Well I guess just for a little bit” he said.

“Yay! Come on let’s go the Digi-Gate!” said Haruki.

He ran off followed closely by Koromon.

Yuuto sighed.

He looked at Chinatsu, she was shaking her head at him.

“You’re weak when it comes to big brother” she said.

“I know” he replied.

They walked after Haruki heading towards the Digi-Gate.

**

The three of them went to an early level zone called Green Woods, it was a zone filled with mainly in-training level and rookie level digimon.

After defeating another Poyomon, Haruki checked his digivice.

“Are you any closer to digivolving yet?” he asked Koromon.

“I don’t know I’m not even sure what if feels like when I’m close to digivolving” replied Koromon.

“We should get going now it’s getting late” said Yuuto.

“Yeah, I’m getting kind of hungry so I guess it’s time to go home” replied Haruki.

“Huh? Hey there’s someone over their” Chinatsu pointed out.

Haruki and Yuuto looked and saw a girl with long brown hair with a blue headband in it wearing a light blue pinafore dress over a white top.She was carrying a small cream coloured digimon.

“Hey isn’t that Yumi?” asked Haruki.

“Oh you’re right it is” replied Yuuto.

“Hey! Yumi hey!” called Haruki.

Yumiko looked at them, Haruki waved at her.

“Oh! Haruki, Yuuto good evening” she said as she walked over.

She looked at Chinatsu.

“Oh this is my little sister Natsu” said Haruki.

“I’m Chinatsu! Nice to meet you” said Chinatsu.

“Nice to meet you too I’m Yumiko, oh I remember I’ve seen you at parties before” said Yumiko.

“Oh that’s right, your Mr Hida’s daughter” said Haruki

“What are you doing here Yumiko?” asked Yuuto.

Yumiko sighed. “I dropped an item earlier in the forest so I’ve been trying to find it but I’ve had no luck” she replied.

“Do you need some help?” asked Yuuto.

“Oh would you?” asked Yumiko.

“Sure, we’re tamers too so we have to help each other out” replied Haruki.

“Thanks a lot” said Yumiko happily.

“What did you drop?” asked Chinatsu.

“A bronze armour plate” replied Yumiko.

“What’s that?” asked Haruki.

“It’s an item that improves defence, I was going to give it to Upamon when he digivolved” replied Yumiko.

**

The group searched through the forest for Yumiko’s lost item.

They asked digimon they saw but none seemed to know where it was.

“Ah it’s probably long gone by now” said Yumiko.

“We can look a little longer” said Yuuto.

“Nah it’s ok. I can always buy another” replied Yumiko.

“You sure?” asked Chinatsu. Yumiko nodded.

“Well I guess that settles it let’s go back to Digi-Central!” said Haruki.

“Wait! Haruki what’s that?” asked Koromon.

“What’s what?” asked Haruki.

“That thing over there?” replied Koromon.

“You know I don’t know what you’re talking about if you don’t point it out” said Haruki.

“With what hands?” replied Koromon.

“My bad” said Haruki.

“Hmm? Is that the item you were looking for Yumiko?” asked Yuuto. He pointed to the piece armour on the ground.

“Yeah that’s it” replied Yumiko. “

Eh really? I’ll go get it” said Haruki. Haruki ran to pick up the item, just as he was about to reach it something crashed down knocking him away.

“Haruki!” cried Chinatsu.

“What’s that?” asked Yumiko.

A goblin like digimon had appeared; he had thick, green skin and an orange Mohawk, he was wearing leather armour and was wielding a thick wooden club.

“That’s Goblimon! He’s a goblin digimon! His special attack is Goburi Bomb is a nasty piece of work!” replied Upamon.

“Goburi Bomb!” shouted Goblimon.

A ball of fire appearing his hand, he flung it at Haruki who dodged out of the way.

“Haruki!”

“Big brother!”

Yuuto and Chinatsu ran over, Yuuto helped him up.

“Hey! What’s the big deal?” asked Haruki angrily.

“You were trying to steal my item” replied Goblimon.

“Your item? That belongs to Yumiko” said Koromon.

“Hmph. It’s in my territory therefore it’s mine and you’re all trespassing!” replied Goblimon.

He batted his club on the ground.

“Why you…Give back our item!” said Upamon.

“Make me. Goburi Bomb!” shouted Goblimon.

He threw fireballs at them.

“We’ll never beat him like this” said Tsunomon.

“What should we do?” asked Yokomon.

“We’ll just have to digivolve!” replied Koromon.

“Can we?” asked Upamon.

“Of course!” replied Koromon.

“Guys he’s coming again!” called Haruki.

“Everyone ready? Let’s go!” cried Koromon.

The children’s digivices began glowing.

“Huh? What’s going on?” asked Haruki.

“The light of digivolution” replied Yumiko.

“Koromon digivolve to….”

“Tsunomon digivolve to…”

“Yokomon digivolve to…”

“Upamon digivolve to”

“…Agumon!”

“…Gabumon!”

“…Biyomon!”

“…Armadillomon!” “

They digivolved! They really did it!” said Haruki.

“So what? I’m still going to crush you! Goburi Bomb!” shouted Goblimon.

The fireballs sped towards the Digimon but they jumped out of the way.

“Nice try. Pepper Breath” Agumon fired a ball of fire from his mouth which hit Goblimon.

“Blue Blaster!” Gabumon fired a stream of blue flames from its mouth.

“Spiral Twister!” Biyomon attacked from the sky with green flames.

“Diamond Shell!” Armadillomon curled up into a ball and slammed hard into Goblimon, knocking him back.

“Now all together!” shouted Agumon.

The Digimon performed their attacks at the same time.

“No! It can’t be! Arghh!” cried Goblimon.

He turned to data and vanished.

 

“You guys were pretty good out there” said Haruki.

“Biyomon you were great!” said Chinatsu happily hugging her Digimon.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt” said Yuuto.

“You worry too much” replied Gabumon.

“Thank you. If it hadn’t been for you I wouldn’t have gotten my item back” said Yumiko.

“No problem! That’s what partners are for” replied Armadillomon.

“Yumiko you should hang out with us more” said Haruki.

“Eh? Would that be ok?” asked Yumiko.

“Of course! You’re part of the team now!” replied Haruki

. “I agree! Besides it would be boring with just these two guys” said Chinatsu.

“I don’t have a problem with it” said Yuuto. “Well then ok. Thanks for having me” said Yumiko.

They stayed in Digi-World a while longer and left as the sun set.


	2. The Hungry Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst eating in Burgermon Diner, Haruki overhears tales of a ferocious monster and decides to look for it.

Haruki and Chinatsu were sat in Burgermon’s Diner, a popular fast food restaurant in Digi-Central.

There were three types of seating, at the bar where you placed your order, tables with chairs attached to them and booths which had leather seating which was coloured red and white with a table between them. The floor was red tiled and the walls were cream and covered with menus and pictures of people and digimon that had ate there.

The four of them were sat in a booth.

Haruki and Agumon were munching away on large double cheese burgers, Agumon’s included extra hot sauce whilst Chinatsu had a smaller beef burger and chips and Biyomon had a veggie burger.

“I’m telling you dude it’s real”

The conversation on the table behind them was becoming lively.

Haruki peered back.

“Here we go again. The Monster right?”

“I’m telling you guys I saw it. It’s in Windy Canyon, in a cave further in”.

“It’s gotta be a digimon”.

“I don’t know any digimon that makes a sound like that. I’m telling you it’s something else”.

“That’s ridiculous”.

“It could just be a really strong digimon”

“Did you even see it?”

“N-No but I heard it! It was loud, like a lion or a bear or something!”

“See he hasn’t even seen it! This is dumb”.

“Huh? Hey wait guys don’t go!”

“See ya”.

“Don’t go into any caves the monster might get ya”.

Haruki could hear them laughing as they left.

He looked at Chinatsu.

“Natsu” he said quietly.

“What?” asked Chinatsu as she checked her digivice.

“Do you wanna go catch a monster?” asked Haruki.

Chinatsu stood up.

“Sorry but I’m meeting Kazuko today, come on Biyomon” she said.

“Huh? Hoshiko’s little sis? I didn’t know you two were friends” said Haruki.

“We were in the same class this year, anyway see you later” replied Chinatsu.

She and Biyomon left as Haruki waved goodbye.

“Guess I’ll call Yuuto then” He clicked the call button on his digivice.

 

 

**

Yuuto and Gabumon were at a gym in Digi-Central, gyms had equipment which rose the stats of digimon, like attack, defence or speed but didn’t raise levels.

They were in the middle of training when Yuuto got a call on his digivice.

He looked at it and saw it was Haruki.

“Hey Haru what’s up?” he asked.

“Yuuuutooooo…Do you wanna go monster hunting with me?” asked Haruki.

“What?” asked Yuuto.

“Apparently there’s this amazing monster in Windy Canyon! Come on let’s go get it! You and me. Monster hunters. Come onnnnn!” replied Haruki.

“Sorry Haru I’m busy at the moment another time maybe, bye” said Yuuto.

“But Yu-“

Yuuto quickly hung up.

“Don’t you think that was a little harsh?” asked Gabumon.

“If I stayed on any longer he would probably convince me, besides it’s fine if he doesn’t start messaging me in the next minute it means he’s not bothered” replied Yuuto.

**

Haruki looked at his digivice pouting.

Stupid Yuuto hanging up on him.

Now what? He thought.

Who else could he ask? Hoshiko?

No she rarely left Digi-Central.

Haruki grumbled. He flicked through the contacts on his Digivice.

“Oh wait! Yumi! I can ask Yumi” he said.

He found her in his digivice.

“Huh? Not in the Digital World? I guess she’s at home”.

He called her.

“H-Hello. Haruki do you need help with something?”

“Yeah actually.

“O-Oh, well I’m good at maths but I’m not so good at English so”.

“No, no it’s a digimon thing not homework”.

“Oh I see”.

“Yumi let’s go hunt a monster! Apparently there’s a real big monster in Windy Canyon. Let’s go and get it! It’ll be fun!”

“I’m sorry Haruki but I have club practice”.

“Huh? Club? Even during the summer?”

“Yeah we do tournaments and stuff over the summer, sorry”

“No it’s ok I understand, club activities are important. Are you going to any competitions this year?”

“Ah I’m going to a small one on August 4th”

“Well good luck”

“Thanks! Good luck with your monster hunt Haruki!”

“Thanks! See ya later”.

“Bye bye!”

Haruki hung up.

“Looks like it’s just me and you Agumon” he said.

“Nobody can make it?” asked Agumon.

“Nah everyone’s busy doing stuff” replied Haruki.

He stood up and went to the table behind him.

“Hey dude!”

“H-Huh? What do you want kid?”

“Can I have the address to that place you were talking about?”

“H-Huh? You wanna go there? There’s a monster there”

“I know I heard I wanna see it with my own eyes. I’m gonna catch it!”

“Y-You’re a weird one. Well OK, here”.

Haruki’s digivice beeped,

he looked at it, the screen told him a new address had been added.

“Thanks dude, come on Agumon!”

He ran out the dinner with Agumon running after him.

“Good luck kid!”

**

Haruki and Agumon arrived in Windy Canyon.

They looked around at the scenery.

The canyon itself was made of an orange coloured stone, small green bushes lined the path they walked on along with trees that had yellow blossoms on them. Bird like digimon like Poromon and Chichimon could be seen playing in them.

“What a nice place, I can’t believe there’s a monster here” said Haruki.

“Yeah this place seems pretty peaceful” agreed Agumon.

The two of them made their way through the canyon, battling the digimon there as they went, finally they found themselves outside a cave.

“Do you think the monster could be in there?” asked Agumon.

“We don’t even know if there is a monster” replied Haruki.

The two of them began to walk into the cave, suddenly there was a loud, low growl.

Agumon jumped into Haruki’s arms.

“Get off, you scardy-digimon” said Haruki.

“I-It’s the monster, it’s here” said Agumon shaking.

“Come on” said Haruki.

The two of them walked through the cave, the growling became louder and louder.

“The monster sounds like it’s just behind this corner” said Agumon.

“Alright, on the count of three, one…two…three!” said Haruki.

They turned the corner, but what they found was not what they were expecting.

A small, red dinosaur like digimon with bat-wing like ears was laid in the middle of the floor. There was a growling sound and the digimon moaned.

“I’m so hungry” it moaned.

Haruki and Agumon looked on.

“So the monster was just a hungry digimon” said Agumon.

Haruki approached it, it looked up.

“Hey, what’s wrong little guy?” he asked.

“Hungry, haven’t eaten” it replied.

Haruki reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich, he held it in front of the digimon, it looked at him curiously.

“Here, it’s food for you” said Haruki.

The digimon sniffed it and then swallowed it whole.

“Wow! That’s quite an appetite you’ve got there” said Haruki.

The digimon looked at him expectantly.

“Alright, alright. There’s plenty more” said Haruki.

He pulled out some more sandwiches, the digimon grinned happily and wolfed them down.

“I’m Haruki” said Haruki.

“And I’m Agumon” said Agumon.

“What’s your name?” asked Haruki.

“I’m Guilmon” replied the digimon.

“What are you doing here Guilmon?” asked Agumon.

“Umm…I can’t remember, I got so hungry that I couldn’t move. You saved me thanks a lot” replied Guilmon.

He smiled cheerfully.

“I guess there wasn’t a monster after all” said Agumon.

“I guess not, just Guilmon’s empty stomach” said Haruki.

“That’s the scariest monster there is” said Guilmon.

The three of them laughed.

“Come on let’s go back to central, Guilmon if you’re still hungry we’ll take you to Burgermon Diner” said Haruki.

Guilmon got up and followed them. When they got out of the cave there was a loud roar.

“Tell me that was your stomach” said Haruki.

“I don’t think so” replied Guilmon.

The ground shook and suddenly behind them appeared a large blue dinosaur with sharp teeth and a feathered mane appeared.

It roared loudly.

“It’s Allomon!” cried Agumon.

“Dino Burst!” shouted Allomon.

Allomon shot a stream of flames from its mouth, the three of them dodged and began to run.

The digimon followed them.

“I think Allomon may be the monster” said Agumon.

“You think!” said Haruki.

Agumon stopped and launched his attack.

“Pepper Breath!”

Allomon shook off the attack and slammed Agumon with its tail, sweeping him to the side crashing him against the side of the canyon.

“Agumon!” cried Haruki.

Agumon looked up weakly and collapsed.

Allomon approached him.

“No” said Haruki.

“Pyro Sphere!”

A small red flame hit Allomon, and then another and then another.

Haruki looked and saw Guilmon was spewing the red flames.

Haruki’s digivice began to glow, he looked at it.

On the screen it read Bond Formed.

Haruki looked at Guilmon. “

Guilmon help Agumon!” he said.

Guilmon nodded and it ran at Allomon and slashed him with his claws, Allomon reared back in pain and Guilmon grabbed Agumon and ran back.

“You ok?” asked Guilmon.

“I think so” replied Agumon.

Allomon looked at them and roared angrily.

“Let’s take him out together” said Agumon.

“Yeah!” agreed Guilmon.

“Pepper Breath!”

“Pyro Sphere!”

The two attacks combined into a large fireball which hit Allomon, the attack was so powerful that it destroyed Allomon in one hit.

Haruki ran to them.

“You guys did it!” he said.

He hugged them both happily.

“Can we go to Burgermon Diner now?” asked Guilmon.

Haruki and Agumon laughed. “Yeah come on let’s go!” said Haruki.

The three of them returned to central and went to Burgermon Diner, where they all ordered a large plates of burgers, most of which ended up being devoured by Guilmon.


	3. Snimon's Twin Sickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go on a picnic but things quickly take a turn for the worse.

Sunday arrived and the group decided to go on a picnic in the Digital World.

They arrived in a safe zone called Star Dunes, a mild beach area which was popular with visitors.

It was rather empty today but it had only just gone 11:30. T

he group put down a blue and white picnic blanket and sat on it whilst sorting out the food.  Most of which had been made by Yumiko.

“This is nice place, it’s warm and the oceans nearby too” said Chinatsu.

“Apparently if you come here at night you can stargaze” said Yuuto.

“Wow. I wanna stargaze” said Chinatsu.

“I wanna eat I’m hungry! Is breakfast ready yet?” asked Guilmon.

“Guilmon you already had breakfast” replied Biyomon.

“Second breakfast then” said Guilmon.

“Just a second” replied Yumiko.

She pulled boxes of food out of the picnic hamper and opened them up.

There were lots of different dishes, onigiri were in one box, fried chicken in another.  One of the boxes had cups with jelly in them and cupcakes in another.

“Wow Yumi did you make all of this?” asked Haruki.

“Yeah, I do all the cooking at home so it was no problem” replied Yumiko with a smile.

“Still it seems like a lot, you didn’t have to do this much” said Yuuto.

“That’s ok I like cooking besides I’ve seen how much Guilmon can eat, I had to make sure there was enough for everyone” replied Yumiko.

“Alright guys dig in!” said Haruki.

The group began eating.

“Yumiko’s a really good cook isn’t she?” said Gabumon.

“Thanks’ Gabumon, I practice a lot” said Yumiko.

Yumiko and Chinatsu continued on with their picnic, Haruki challenged Yuuto to a race to the ocean so the two of them ended up running off.

**

Yumiko and Chinatsu were cleaning up whilst the boys were playing with their digimon near the ocean.

“Honestly they eat the most and make the most mess” said Chinatsu.

Yumiko laughed.

“You’re right about that but at least there’s no food waste” she said.

“I think Guilmon would cry if there was” said Biyomon.

They laughed.

Yumiko stretched and looked at the sky. It was an azure blue, white clouds drifted slowly along. She was about to look down when there was a flash in the sky.

“What?”

There was another one.

“Lightning?”

Then cracks began appearing in the sky, there was a loud bang and a sound that sounded like shattering glass.

The zone went dark immediately.

Chinatsu held her hand.

“What’s going on?” she asked worriedly.

“I-I don’t know” replied Yumiko looking around.

Haruki and Yuuto had noticed the change too.

“Hey who turned off the lights?” asked Agumon.

They looked up.

“What happened to the sky?” asked Haruki.

“Hey doesn’t it look like something’s there?” asked Yuuto.

Yuuto was right, there was something flying in the sky coming towards them. As it got closer they realised it was a large, green bug like digimon with large sickles on its hands.

"It's Snimon!" said Guilmon.

“Twin sickle!”

Snimon launched two pink crescent beams from its sickles at them, they dodged out the way and they hit the ground causing sand to burst everywhere.

“What’s going on! This is a safe zone it shouldn’t be able to attack!” said Haruki.

Yuuto looked at the sky.

“Something tells me it isn’t from this zone” he said.

“I don’t want to alarm you but Snimon’s heading towards the girls” said Gabumon.

Haruki and Yuuto looked at each other.

“Natsu!” said Haruki.

He ran off in the direction the girls were. Yuuto ran after him.

Meanwhile the girls were running from Snimon, their digimon tried attacking but it shook them off with little effort.

It grabbed them with its leg claws.

“Noooo!” cried Chinatsu.

“Let us go!” said Yumiko.

They struggled. Armadillomon slashed the claw holding him and Yumiko with his hind legs causing Snimon to let go. They fells and landed on the sand with a bump, since the dunes were quite large they didn’t have far to go. However with them gone, Snimon decided to keep a tighter hold on Chinatsu and Biyomon.

“Nooooo! Let me go!” cried Chinatsu.

“Chinatsu! Biyomon!” cried Yumiko.

“Diamond Shell!”

Armadillomon launched himself at Snimon but the insect digimon just battled him back.

Yumiko caught him.

Snimon took off higher into the sky towards the crack and disappeared through it along with Chinatsu.

“No” said Yumiko.

“Natsu!”

Haruki came running up. He looked around and then looked at Yumiko.

“Yumi where’s Natsu? What happened?” he asked looking around.

“T-That digimon. It appeared out of nowhere. We tried to stop it” replied Yumiko.

She was shaking and beginning to cry.

Yuuto put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok, you’re not hurt are you?” he asked.

Yumiko shook her head.

“Which way did it go Yumi?” asked Haruki.

“It went back through that crack in the sky” replied Yumiko pointing at the crack.

“So it’s not in this zone anymore” said Yuuto.

“Arrgh! They could be anywhere! How am I going to find her? What do I do?” asked Haruki pacing back and forth.

Yuuto grabbed him.

“First calm down. We’ll return to Digi-Central and then go to Hoshiko. She’ll know what to do” he said.

Just after he said that Haruki’s digivice began beeping.

He looked at it.

“It’s Hoshi!”

He picked it up.

“Hoshi help!”

“Are you guys ok? Something is messing up the zones and the zone you’re in is unstable. The gate closed but I’m re-opening it close to you now. Get back to Central and come to the lab immediately” she said.

Hoshiko hung up and a gate portal appeared next to them. Haruki put his digivice back on his belt.

“Let’s go” he said.

They stood on the gate portal and returned to central.

**

The gate portal opened up outside the Digi-Lab, they ran inside.

“Hoshi! What’s going on?” asked Haruki.

They stopped.

Inside everything was in chaos. Kokuwamon were flying about in a panic, some were taking calls from what they guessed were other tamers.  Hoshiko was going back and forth between the larger computers with her Tentomon not far behind her. He pulled the hem of her lab coat slightly.

“Hoshiko, Haruki and the others are here” he said.

Hoshiko spun round.

“Oh thank god. I was worried you might be trapped” she said.

She walked briskly over to them.

“Where’s Natsu?” she asked.

“Hoshi! You gotta help us! Natsu got kidnapped by Snimon!” replied Haruki.

“It broke into the Star Dunes Zone and took off with her!” said Yumiko.

“What? This is worse than I thought. Hold on I’ll get her co-ordinates” said Hoshiko.

She began typing on the computer.

Yuuto looked around at the chaos.

“What’s going on Hoshiko?” he asked.

“Star Dunes isn’t the only safe zone that’s been broken into today, about ten minutes ago something caused a glitch. We’re still searching for the cause but whatever it was it somehow made it so a bunch of digimon could break into other zones” replied Hoshiko.

A blue haired young man with glasses came running up.

“Hoshiko another group of tamers have reported being attacked by a group of Flybeemon being lead by a Jewelbeemon” he said.

“Inform one of the rescue teams and reassure them that help is on the way, in the meantime if they can find a place to hide tell them to lay low” replied Hoshiko.

“Right”.

“Ah that’s Mr Kido’s son isn’t it?” asked Yumiko.

“It’s Kaito” replied Yuuto.

Kaito was back at the help centre, it looked like he was helping the Kokuwamon take the emergency calls.

“Are tamers being attacked all over the place?” asked Yumiko.

“It looks like it” replied Yuuto.

Hoshiko stopped typing on her computer.

“There I found her. It looks like she’s in the zone Firefly Hills, I’ll send the address to your digivices now” she said.

Their digivices beeped.

“Thanks Hoshi! Come on!” said Haruki.

He ran off.

“Huh? Hey! Haruki wait! I was going to send a rescue team with you! You don’t know what’s out there!” said Hoshiko.

“That idiot. Don’t worry Hoshiko we can handle this” said Yuuto.

He ran after Haruki.

“What? But-“

“Please concentrate on sending aid to those other tamers in trouble. We can save Chinatsu” said Yumiko.

She bowed and ran after them. “But I…Argh!”

Hoshiko wrung her hair in her hands, she took a deep breath and turned back to the computer.

**

The group arrived in Firefly Hills, there were two paths that lead into a group of grassy hills which were covered in woodland.

“Don’t worry Chinatsu I’m coming to save you!” said Haruki.

He ran off. “Haruki wait you don’t even know which way to go!” said Yumiko.

“He just doesn’t know how to slow down” said Yuuto.

Haruki disappeared from sight, the two of them sighed and followed.

**

Yuuto and Yumiko were walking through the woodland. They heard a cry for help and went to take a look.

A large red insect digimon with vicious looking mandibles and a large yellow striped insect digimon with a large stinger were terrorising a small reptile digimon wearing kendo gear and a dog like digimon.

“Yuuto we should do something” said Yumiko.

“You’re right, come on” agreed Yuuto.

They sneaked around until they were behind the two insect digimon.

Taking their chance they attacked.

“Blue Blaster!” shouted Gabumon

“Diamond Shell!” shouted Armadillomon.

The two digimon were taken by surprise and turned around angrily, Gabumon and Armadillomon attacked again.

The digimon reeled backwards, flew into the air and fled.

The two digimon that they saved went up to them.

“Thank you so much” said the dog like one.

“You saved us, we are very grateful” said the other.

“No problem, what are you two doing here anyway?” asked Yumiko.

“We were kidnapped from another zone. I’m Kotemon and this is my friend Labramon” replied Kotemon.

“We were just playing in our zone like normal but then we were attacked by Snimon, we managed to escape but we were found by his minions Kuwagamon and Flymon, but you scared them off” continued Labramon.

“You didn’t see a little human girl being held hostage by Snimon did you?” asked Yuuto.

“A human? No sorry” replied Kotemon.

“Alright do you know which way Snimon’s lair is?” asked Yumiko.

“You want to go to Snimon?” asked Labramon.

“We have to save our friend” replied Yumiko.

“Alright, follow us. You helped us so we’ll help you” said Kotemon

**

Haruki, Guilmon and Agumon peered around the corner, they could see cages filled with digimon. There was a buzzing sound, they hid and saw a large green insect digimon carrying Chinatsu and Biyomon.

“It’s Snimon” said Agumon.

“Come on” said Haruki.

The three of them sneaked down to the cages. One of the digimon spotted them.

“Hey, hey you come here” they whispered. It was a small bear like digimon wearing a baseball cap, they went up to it.

“Hey get me out of here” it whispered

. Haruki looked at the cage and tried to open it but it was tightly shut.

“Here let me, stand back” said Guilmon “Rock Breaker”.

he slashed the bars with his claws. His claws broke through the bars releasing the captive digimon.

“Thanks, I’m Bearmon who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Haruki and this is Agumon and Guilmon” replied Haruki.

“Nice to meet you, so what are you guys doing here?” asked Bearmon.

“Were going to save my sister from Snimon” replied Haruki.

“I see, tell you what I’ll help you since you helped me” said Bearmon.

“Really? Thanks” said Haruki.

They continued on and eventually came close to Snimon.

“Ready guys? On three, one...two...three!” said Haruki.

“Pepper Breath!” said Agumon.

“Pyro Sphere” said Guilmon.

“Bear Roll” said Bearmon.

Snimon cried out in pain and turned around angrily, he flew up into the air revealing Chinatsu and Biyomon in a cage.

“Big brother help!” cried Chinatsu.

“Don’t worry I’ll get you out” called Haruki.

“Twin Sickles” growled Snimon.

The digimon were sent flying backwards into trees.

“Guys!” said Haruki. He ran over to them.

“Gah, this guy is strong” said Agumon.

Snimon was getting ready to attack again.

“What do we do? We’re not strong enough to defeat him on our own” said Bearmon.

“Twin Sickles” growled Snimon again.

“Blue Blaster!”

“Thunder Kote!”

“Diamond Shell!”

Blue flames and lightning hit Snimon followed by Armadillomon.

“Yuuto! Yumiko!” called Haruki.

Yuuto ran over to him with Labramon.

“Cure Liquor” said Labramon.

A light surrounded Haruki’s digimon and they were healed.

“Thanks” said Agumon.

“No problem” replied Labramon.

“Come on let’s rescue Chinatsu” said Yuuto.

Haruki nodded.

“Everyone attack together!” he shouted.

“Pepper Breath!”

“Pyro Sphere!”

“Bear Roll”

“Blue Blaster!”

“Retriever G!”

“Diamond Shell!”

“Thunder Kote!”

Their attacks hit Snimon simultaneously, it cried out in pain before it turned into data.

Haruki ran to Chinatsu, Guilmon broke the bars of the cage.

Chinatsu hugged him.

“Waaah! I was so scared” she cried.

“You’re alright now, it’s ok” said Haruki.

**

The group returned to central along with Labramon, Kotemon and Bearmon.

“Umm...If it’s alright, I think I’d like to stick around if you’ll let me” said Bearmon to Haruki.

“Really? Sure welcome to the team” replied Haruki with a grin.

“I think we make a pretty good combination, so what do you say?” asked Kotemon looking at Yumiko.

“I think we’ll be great together” replied Yumiko with a smile.

Labramon looked at Yuuto. “You want to join us?” he asked.

Labramon wagged her tail in reply.

“Yes!” she said.

Yuuto smiled and patted her on the head.

“I’m starving” said Guilmon

“You’re always hungry” replied Biyomon.

The group laughed. “Come on let’s go get some Burgermon burgers” said Haruki.

The group nodded and they headed to Burgermon Diner.

**

Hoshiko collapsed into her chair with a groan. It was finally over. All tamers in distress had been rescued and the Digital World had been restored to normal.

A can of soda appeared in front of her, she looked up. Kaito was holding it above her.

“Good job today” he said holding out the can.

Hoshiko took it.

“Thanks”.

She opened it and took a long drink, she let out a sigh.

“You feeling ok?” asked Kaito.

“Just a little tired. That was an intense” replied Hoshiko.

“Yeah, I wonder what happened to cause all this?” asked Kaito.

“I don’t know. I mean I know there are some digimon with abilities which can completely disregard the rules we set for this world. Digimon like the four great guardians who are akin to god or Apocolymon” replied Hoshiko.

“But those are all mega level digimon, the ones involved in this only went as high as ultimate. And even among mega level digimon only a few could actually affect the Digital World like that” said Kaito.

“I know, what’s more all reports say it was insect type digimon, usually in swarms or working together with another insect type. That seems odd in itself but I don’t think those digimon caused the system to breakdown themselves. It was probably an outside job” replied Hoshiko.

Kaito looked at her surprised.

“You think someone hacked in?” he asked.

“I…I don’t know. I mean it would be difficult, the digital world has a lot of security but if…if they knew how to get past it, if only for a few minutes they could do a lot of damage” replied Hoshiko.

She sighed.

“Ah I’ll look into security and see what needs improving”.

She began typing on her computer but Kaito pulled her hands away.

“Oh no you don’t. You’ve been rushing about all day. Anymore and you’ll collapse, the Kokuwamon can do damage control you need to relax and you need to eat something. You haven’t eaten anything since this morning” he said.

Hoshiko looked at the clock on the wall.

It was 6:30 pm.

“I didn’t realise it had gotten so late” she said.

“Come on let’s get dinner” said Kaito.

Hoshiko sighed and stood up.

“As long as we go somewhere that’s not too crowded” she said.

“I know don’t worry” replied Kaito.

They left the lab, as they walked down the steps something scuttled past them.

“What was that?” asked Hoshiko.

“It looked like a spider” replied Tentomon.

Did the Digital World have spider digimon that small? Thought Hoshiko.

“Hoshiko come on!” called Kaito.

Hoshiko shook her head and hurried after Kaito.  It was probably nothing.


	4. The Battle Switch Tournament Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preliminary matches begin and a nervous Haruki has his first match.

A few weeks had passed since they had come to the Digital World and finally the battle arena had opened.

Haruki and Yuuto looked at the amount of tamers signing up, the two of them had been training for weeks but the amount of people made them both nervous.

There must have been a thousand there alone.

“Good luck!” said Chinatsu.

“We’re going to go queue for seats now, we’ll be cheering for you both” said Yumiko.

“Thank you very much” said Yuuto.

Chinatsu and Yumiko left.

“Well let’s get this over with” said Haruki.

They stood in the competitor’s line and finally reached the front.

“Name?” asked the receptionist.

“Haruki Yagami”

“What digimon are you entering?” asked the receptionist.

“Agumon and Guilmon”.

“Alright sign here...good, through the doors on the left and straight up the stairs” said the receptionist.

Haruki went through the doors and the receptionist repeated what she said for Yuuto.

**

Haruki and Yuuto found themselves in a room filled with other tamers. They were all chatting to each other, it looked like there were fewer people here and one of them explained that the prelims would be held all week. Finally a short girl with short light purple hair wearing a black polo shirt and shorts came out and stood on a stage.

“Can I have everyone's attention?” she asked.

The talking quieted down.

“Hey isn’t that one of Ken’s kids? What’s her name?” asked Haruki.

“Tsubasa” replied Yuuto.

“Welcome to Battle Switch. My name is Tsubasa Ichijouji I am the rule keeper and referee here at the tournament. I am here to explain the rules and the facility” explained Tsubasa.

She left the stage.

“If you’ll follow me I will give you a quick tour of the facilities” she said.

The crowd followed her. They came to a large room filled with training equipment.

“This is our training arena, once you sign up as competitors you have access to this room to train, just sign the board on the board before you go in and sign it when you leave, follow me please” she explained.

The crowd followed her through corridors and up stairs. Finally they came to outside. Haruki and Yuuto looked at the arena.

“This is the Battle Switch arena. This is where your matches will take place, please pay attention to the lines on the field” she said.

Tsubasa pointed out the sets of lines on the field.

“Your digimon will start on each side of the line in the middle, once your digimon is pushed behind the line at either end of the arena they are considered out. Once you knock both of your opponent’s digimon behind the lines you win” she explained.

She began walking again and the crowd followed her back inside, down the stairs and into another room with lots of seats and a large television screen. There were also vending machines.

“This is the observing room, during matches you will stay here whilst not competing, you can watch the other matches whilst you wait. You can get refreshments from the vending machine. When it is your turn your name will be called over the speakers and Wormmon will come to get you” she explained.

“Now I’ll explain more about the competition, you will be given these restrictors to place on your digimon during matches. These restrictors will make sure your digimon don’t destroy each other. Anyone found not using restrictors shall be disqualified immediately” she continued.

The screen flickered on.

“Right we are ready to begin, wait here until your name is called” she said.

Tsubasa left them. Haruki and Yuuto sat down on the seats.

“Hey look Tsubasa’s sister is entering the competition too” said Yuuto.

“You’re right, hey Umeko” called Haruki.

A bespectacled girl with long dark purple hair came over to them wearing denim overalls over a pink t-shirt.

“Hey Haruki, Yuuto I didn’t know you two entering this” she said

“Same to you” said Haruki.

“Well good luck to you both” she said.

“You too” said Yuuto.

**

Meanwhile outside the stadium was filling up.

“Wow look at all the people and digimon” said Chinatsu.

“The Battle Switch tournament certainly is popular” said Yumiko.

A fanfare started up.

“Ladies and gentleman welcome to the start of this year’s Battle Switch tournament prelims! I’m Akira Motomiya; I’m here to provide commentary for today’s matches along with my partner Veemon. Say hi Veemon”

“Hi ladies and gents do we have a show lined up for you, me and my friends have been having a quick look at the contestants in the observing area. Akira is there anyone you are looking out for?”

“It’s earlier days yet but there are a few I think there are a few to look out for, firstly Haruki Yagami and Yuuto Ishida these two are friends of mine so I want them to do well. Another is a contestant known only as the Mysterious Mask”.

“The Mysterious Mask?”

“Yeah, no one knows who he really is. He uses a mask to conceal his identity”.

“How mysterious”.

There was a groan from the crowd.

“Sorry folks it was best we could manage in a short time”.

**

Looking at the television screen in the waiting room they could see that the stadium had become really busy.

“That’s a lot of people” said Yuuto.

“The tournaments popular and it’s free to watch, it’ll be like this everyday” said Umeko.

Haruki hadn’t said much, he was sat on one of the benches looking at the floor.

“Haru are you ok?” asked Agumon.

“Do you feel sick?” asked Guilmon.

Haruki shook his head quickly.

“N-No. I’m fine” he replied.

“Oh they’re about to announce the first match” said Umeko.

“Haruki Yagami, Haruki Yagami please get ready for your match” called a voice over the speaker.

Haruki jolted in his seat, he clenched his fists.

“Haru they called your name” said Yuuto looking at him worriedly.

Haruki jumped up quickly.

“Oh yeah! Right! Yeah! Got it I’ll just…go” he said.

He spotted Wormmon and awkwardly went over to him, the little green insect give him the restrictors and communication chips which he attached to Agumon and Guilmon, he then followed him outside.

“Is Haruki ok?” asked Umeko.

Yuuto frowned, something was wrong.

Haruki followed Wormmon down a tunnel leading, at the end a small insect digimon that looked similar to Wormmon but was more like a bee greeted them.

“Fanbeemon will show your digimon to their positions” explained Wormmon.

Haruki nodded, Agumon and Guilmon followed Fanbeemon whilst he followed Wormmon to a room.

The room had a grey carpet and grey walls, there was a large television screen which covered one of the walls with a console with a pair of headphones and a microphone on it. Haruki noticed that there were cameras in the room.

“You command your digimon from here, you use that set of headphones and microphone to communicate with them. Fanbeemon has given your digimon communication devices so they will be able to hear you. Only you and your digimon can hear each other” explained Wormmon.

Haruki picked up the headphones, Wormmon jumped on the console and pressed a few buttons. The screen on the wall turned on, it showed the stadium field. He could see Agumon and Guilmon on the field, it looked like they would be facing a Gazimon and an Aruraumon.

Another button brought up a hologram which showed the field from a top down view.

“You can use that hologram to gauge where your digimon are on the field” said Wormmon.

Haruki looked at the hologram, it showed the digimon in the middle of the field.

“Do you need any further explanation?” asked Wormmon.

“N-No thanks” replied Haruki.

“Very well, your match will begin shortly. Good luck” said Wormmon.

He jumped off the council and left the room closing the door behind him, Haruki put on the headphones and switched on the microphone.

“Agumon, Guilmon can you hear me?” he asked.

“Loud and clear” replied Agumon.

“It’s like you’re talking to me in my mind” replied Guilmon.

Well it was good to know they worked thought Haruki.

Akira’s voice started up again over the speakers.

“Right ladies and gents it’s time for the first match! I know your excited, I am!”

Haruki listened to the crowd cheering, he shivered.

“First match is Haruki Yagami VS Daniel Thompson. Haruki is a novice tamer from Odaiba, Tokyo. He’s using the fiery combination of Agumon and Guilmon!”

The crowd cheered.

“His opponent Daniel Thompson comes all the way here from Washington in the USA! He’s using a combination of Gazimon and Aruraumon”.

Tsubasa approached the centre of the field. “Contestants ready? Begin” she said and left the field. A horn sounded. Haruki clenched his fists.

“Haru? Are you ok?” asked Agumon.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine umm…I guess Agumon you use pepper breath on Aruraumon and Guilmon you use rock breaker on Gazimon” he replied.

“Right” they both said.

“Pepper breath!”

Agumon shot a ball of fire out of his mouth, but Aruraumon dodged it by lifting itself into the air with its vines.

“Rock Breaker!”

Guilmon attacked Gazimon with its claws, but the blue hare like digimon dodged it.

“Hungry Hand” shouted Aruraumon Agumon fell backwards and went over the first line.

“Ooh Agumon was pushed back! It’s still early but things aren’t looking good for Haruki’s team” said Akira over the radio.

“Electric Stun Blast” shouted Gazimon.

Guilmon was knocked over the line as well.

**

The match continued, Haruki’s Digimon were in the second from last area of the arena, they had barely managed to scratch the opponents digimon.

“Things are certainly looking bad for Haruki’s team” said Veemon.

Chinatsu and Yumiko were watching nervously.

“Go Agumon! Go Guilmon!” called Chinatsu.

There was the sound of a whistle.

“And that whistle means there will be a break now, we’ll see you folks back in fifteen minutes” said Akira.

Haruki took off the headphones and left the room, he walked down the corridor and found a vending machine. He bought a drink and crouched down beside it.

Ah this was going terribly he thought.

“Haruki!” Haruki turned and looked up.

“Yuuto”

Yuuto was standing there, he stood next to him.

“Aren’t you meant to stay in the waiting room?” asked Haruki looking at the floor.

“I told Wormmon I needed the toilet, and Umeko’s covering for me” replied Yuuto.

Haruki made a small grumbling noise.

“You doing ok?” asked Yuuto.

Haruki shook his head.

“He’s so much better than I am, I don’t stand a chance” he said.

Yuuto grabbed him and pulled him up, he held Haruki against the wall.

“Yes you do! You’re just nervous. Haruki I know you. You’ve worked really hard to get to this far are you just going to give up?” he asked.

“B-But what can I do? So far his digimon have dodged all my attacks” said Haruki quietly.

“Think back to all the fights you’ve been in so far, think about Allomon and Snimon. What did you do differently there?” asked Yuuto.

“I…Agumon and Guilmon combined their attacks” replied Haruki.

“See that’s it. You should just do it like that instead of trying to do something you’re not used too” said Yuuto.

“Together? At the same time? You think it will work?” asked Haruki.

Wormmon was coming down the corridor, Yuuto stood in front of the vending machine and brought a drink.

“It’s worth a shot isn’t it? Don’t be giving in just yet” replied Yuuto.

“Alright...hey thanks Yuuto” said Haruki.

Yuuto smiled, he ran to Wormmon and showed him the bottle he brought before following him.

**

Haruki returned to the booth, he put on the headphones.

“You doing ok Haru?” asked Agumon.

“Is your stomach feeling better?” asked Guilmon.

Haruki smiled.

“Yeah. Sorry for worrying you guys. Don’t worry we’ve got this” he replied.

A whistle signaled the start of the next round.

“Alright guys change of strategy, Agumon! Guilmon! Charge Aruraumon and then fire your pepper breath and pyro sphere upwards when it jumps upwards” said Haruki.

“Got it” they replied.

They charged Aruraumon, like Haruki thought it used its vines to dodge out of the way but as soon as it was in the air Agumon and Guilmon fired their attacks and sent it flying to the end of the arena.

“Wow! Ladies and gentlemen would you look at that! Agumon and Guilmon combined their attacks and sent Aruraumon flying out of the ring! Aruraumon is out” said Akira.

There was a cheer from the crowd.

“Electric Stun Blast!” shouted Gazimon.

“Agumon, Guilmon dodge it!” said Haruki.

Agumon and Guilmon dodged the attack.

“Agumon, Guilmon combine your attacks again!” said Haruki.

Agumon and Guilmon combined their attacks again into a large fireball, and sent Gazimon flying to the other side of the arena.

“Ladies and gentleman can you believe it? I can’t believe it! Veemon can you believe it?” asked Akira.

“I didn’t think it possible but Haruki turned the tide of the battle to win!” replied Veemon.

The crowd erupted into cheering.

**

When Haruki returned to the Observing Room he was greeted by a crowd, they congratulated him on his win and praised him for turning the tide of the battle. After a while he managed to get past them, he went over to Yuuto.

“Congratulations” said Yuuto.

“Thanks man” replied Haruki.

The bumped fists.

“Yuuto Ishida please get ready for your match” said the voice of the speaker.

“Well, see you in a bit” said Yuuto.

“Good luck” said Haruki.

Yuuto’s match went nothing like Haruki’s.

From the beginning his digimon completely dominated his opponents, it was like he could read his opponents mind, and before even ten minutes had passed he had defeated the opponent.

The crowd cheered even louder.

“You were right Akira; Yuuto Ishida definitely is a contestant to watch. We haven’t seen a defeat this quick since July last year” said Veemon.

“That’s right Veemon and by the sound of this crowd, Yuuto’s going to be just as popular” agreed Akira.

**

Haruki and Yuuto met Chinatsu and Yumiko outside. Chinatsu hugged her brother.

“Good job big broi!” she said smiling.

“Congratulations” said Yumiko.

“Thanks” replied Haruki.

A crowd had already formed around Yuuto and were congratulating him and some were even asking for his autograph, Haruki could see he was uncomfortable.

“Excuse me while I rescue Mr Speedy over there” he said.

He broke through the crowd.

“Alright folks shows over give the man some breathing space” he said. He pushed Yuuto out.

“Thanks” he said.

“No problem” replied Haruki.

“Haruki. Yuuto” said a voice.

They both turned and saw a boy and girl with blond hair; they had with them a guinea pig looking digimon that used its ears as wings and a white cat like digimon.

“Takuma, Tomoko” said Yuuto.

“Congratulations on your wins” said Tomoko.

“You both did really well” said Takuma.

“Thanks” said Haruki.

“Haruki who are these?” asked Agumon.

“Huh? Oh these are my, Chinatsu’s and Yuuto’s cousins; Takuma Takaishi and Tomoko Takaishi” replied Haruki.

Takuma and Tomoko Takaishi were twins, both of them had blond hair, Takuma’s was short and messy whereas Tomoko’s was long and straight. They both had brown eyes. They both wore white striped tops, Takuma’s had light blue stripes whereas Tomoko’s had pink stripes. Takuma wore a light blue hooded jacket over his top and light blue trousers and Tomoko wore a light pink hooded jacket over her top and a white knee length skirt.

“They’re Yuuto’s cousins too?” asked Bearmon.

“Yeah, their mom is our dad’s younger sister and their dad is Yuuto’s dad’s younger brother” replied Chinatsu.

They chatted briefly to the twins before they got a call on their digivices and excused themselves, the group returned home to rest.


	5. To the Bronze League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki and the group go looking for Hoshiko's run away sister before competing in matches at the Battle Switch Arena to get to the next level and the twins Takuma and Tomoko discuss strange events which are happening in the Digital World.

A few days had passed since they won their first matches and the group decide to go visit Hoshiko at her labs. When they arrived they found Hoshiko talking to her father, he turned and saw them.

“Oh hello you four, what brings you here?” he asked.

“We just came to see Hoshiko” replied Yuuto.

“Why are you here Uncle Koushirou?” asked Chinatsu.

“Kazuko ran off again, she got into argument with Mimi. She didn’t come home so I guessed she was in the Digital World, I asked Hoshiko to look for her” replied Koushirou.

“Found her” called Hoshiko.

She came over.

“Oh hey guys” she said.

“Hey heard you were having trouble with your sister” said Haruki.

“Yeah she’s such a pain in the butt sometimes” replied Hoshiko.

“Do you know where she is?” asked Koushirou.

“Seems like she’s in Steamy Jungle, hey could you guys go and get her for me?” asked Hoshiko looking at Haruki and Yuuto.

“Shouldn’t you go?” asked Kaito

Hoshiko turned to the blue haired boy with glasses behind her.

“I’m not a fan of jungles” she replied.

“You’re not a fan of anywhere outside” he replied.

“It’s alright Kaito, I’m sure Haruki and Yuuto can do it” said Koushirou.

Kaito frowned as Hoshiko gave them the server address.

“She has to go out every once in a while” he said.

“She will, when she’s ready” replied Koushirou.

**

The group arrived in Steamy Jungle. The first thing they noticed was the heat and moisture within five minutes of arriving they were soaked.

“I can see why Hoshiko didn’t want to come” said Yumiko.

“Are you ok Chinatsu?” asked Haruki.

“Yup!” replied Chinatsu cheerfully.

The group searched the jungle, battling the occasional plant and insect digimon. Eventually they spotted a girl with red hair dressed in denim overall’s talking to some plant digimon.

“Kazuko!” called Chinatsu.

The girl turned startled.

“Huh? Oh it’s you Chinatsu, what do you want?” she asked.

“Your sister asked us to find you, you should go home” replied Yuuto.

“No! I’m not going back! Never ever” she replied angrily.

She ran off followed by her digimon.

“Ah looks like this will be more difficult than we thought” said Yumiko.

**

Kazuko made her way through the jungle with her digimon.

“Maybe we should go home” suggested Palmon.

“Yeah, your family’s bound to be worried about you” said Floramon.

“No! I’m not going home! Never ever forever!” said Kazuko.

“She said that last time” said Lalamon.

“And the time before that” added Palmon.

“And the time before that” repeated Floramon.

“Well this time I mean it!” snapped Kazuko.

“Last time it rained” said Lalamon.

“Time before that she got hungry” said Palmon.

“Before that she got scared” said Floramon.

“I’m not going back!” said Kazuko.

Her digimon sighed and continued on. Their young mistress certainly was temperamental; it seemed not a day went by without her running away from home. I never lasted no matter how much she insisted, there was always something that brought her back and life would continue as if nothing had happened. Sometimes they enjoyed it, they would find themselves in areas they had never visited and as long as they were with her she was always safe.

Kazuko stopped.

“What’s wrong?” asked Palmon.

“Do you want to go home?” asked Floramon.

“No! I heard something” replied Kazuko.

She looked around carefully; suddenly vines grabbed her and her digimon and dragged her off.

**

The group was still searching for Kazuko when they heard a scream.

“That sounded like Kazuko!” said Yumiko.

“Come on!” said Haruki

The group ran in the direction the scream had come from. After a few minutes they found Kazuko and her digimon tied up, surrounded by some ugly plant like digimon that had long tentacles.

“What are they?” asked Yumiko.

“Those are Veggiemon; they lure digimon in with a sweet scent and then trap and eat them. They’re horrible, brutal digimon” replied Kotemon.

“Hey you ugly brutes leave them alone!” shouted Haruki.

They turned, it seemed they didn’t take well to being insulted and attacked.

“Compost Bomber!” they cried.

The group dodged the disgusting attack.

“Pepper breath!”

“Pyro sphere!”

“Karate Fist!”

“Blue blaster!”

“Spiral Twister!”

“Diamond Shell!”

“Thunder Kote!”

The digimon’s attacks hit knocking the opponents back, but they just got up again.

“Dang it, these guys are tough” said Haruki.

Meanwhile Lalamon had wriggled out of the vines and was setting her mistress and companions free.

Kazuko watched as they fought.

“What should we do?” asked Palmon.

“Let’s...Let’s help!” replied Kazuko.

Her digimon nodded.

“Poison Ivy!”

Palmon grabbed some Veggiemon with her vines and threw them up in the air.

“Rain of pollen!”

Floramon covered them in pollen that weakened their fighting spirit.

The Veggiemon found themselves without the energy to move.

“Lala Spiral!”

Lalamon propelled itself forward and tackled several Veggiemon.

“That’s enough!” called Kazuko.

They stopped, they looked at the Veggiemon that were all moaning whilst lying on the floor.

“I think they’ve learnt their lesson” she said.

“Oh we have miss! Definitely!” said one.

“We’re sorry miss!” said another.

“Don’t do it again!” scolded Kazuko.

Labramon healed the Veggiemon and they ran off, Kazuko turned to the others.

“Sorry about running off” she said.

“It’s ok, let’s go home” said Yumiko holding out her hand.

Kazuko nodded and took it, she followed them back to the portal to Digi-Central.

Back at Central Hoshiko scolded Kazuko for running away again, Kazuko apologised and the two of them quickly made up. Kazuko went home.

“I’m glad it worked out” said Yumiko.

“She’ll probably do it again in a few days” replied Hoshiko with a sigh.

“Sounds troublesome” said Yuuto.

“Eh. She’s my sister I wouldn’t change her for the world. Even if she does annoy me sometimes” replied Hoshiko smiling.

“Oh here, thanks for bringing her back, this is something from me” she added.

She gave the group some chocolate, which the digimon quickly scoffed.

The group thanked her and left. Hoshiko went back to her computer.

She felt someone resting on her head.

“Kaito” she said without looking.

“How’d you guess?” he asked with a chuckle.

“No one else does this” replied Hoshiko.

Kaito laughed.

“Well that’s true I suppose. I’m taking my digimon somewhere to eat, you should come” he said.

Hoshiko sighed.

“Come on Hoshiko, fresh air is good for you!” said Kaito.

She turned and looked at him.

“If I say yes will you stop bothering me about it?” she asked.

“At least for a few days” replied Kaito with a smile.

Hoshiko sighed.

“Fine” she said.

They left the labs. Outside dusk had fell on the digital realm and the street lamps had begun to light up. There were still some tamers around but not as many as they would be during the day. Hoshiko let out a small sigh of relief; she was never good with crowds. She looked at Kaito as they walked. Perhaps that’s why he chose this time to go out? She smiled, she was glad she had him to depend on.

**

A week passed and Haruki and Yuuto climbed the ranks as they went through the Battle Switch tournament. With training and Yuuto’s advice Haruki made it through his matches but it was close. Yuuto on the other hand made it through them with ease and had already become one of the audiences’ favourites. Outside the arena he was often bombarded by fans, Haruki couldn’t help but feel a little jealous but he always there to help him get away.

During their time in the tournament Yuuto had also befriended an Elecmon who had become a main part of his team. Yumiko had also befriended a Tapirmon.

Haruki and Yuuto were sat in the observing room waiting for their matches. The mysterious mask was currently battling; his digimon dodged their enemies’ attacks with ease and delivered powerful blows. It was soon over.

Yuuto’s name was called over the speaker and he headed to his match, in the corridor he passed the Mysterious Mask and looked back as he disappeared around the corner. Something bothered Yuuto about him. Remembering to hurry he shook himself and continued on.

**

Yuuto’s opponent was a tamer who owned a Goblimon and Crabmon. The whistle blew to signal the start of the match.

“Goburi Bomb!” shouted the Goblimon throwing a small of ball of fire which exploded when it hit Gabumon and sent him flying backwards over the first line.

“Scissors Attack!” shouted Crabmon as it aimed for Elecmon’s neck with its large left claw.

“Elecmon dodge!” cried Yuuto.

Elecmon dodged just in time.

The ferocity of these opponents had taken Yuuto by surprise, but he took a few breaths and calmed down.

“This is rare, it looks like Yuuto’s opponent has him on the ropes” said Akira over the radio.

“Not quite” muttered Yuuto.

He took a deep breath.

“Alright, Gabumon run towards Goblimon and use your horn attack when you get close. Elecmon you use your super thunder strike on Crabmon” he commanded.

“Ok!” they both replied.

Gabumon charged Goblimon and slammed into him with his horn knocking the ogre digimon back two lines. Elecmon shot electric bolts from its tail at Crabmon, the shock of the attack sent the opponent spiralling backwards next to Goblimon.

“Or maybe not! Yuuto’s digimon make a quick recovery and knock back their opponents even further!” said Veemon over the radio.

“Goblin Strike!” shouted Goblimon throwing fire at Gabumon.

“Gabumon spin and dodge!” commanded Yuuto.

Gabumon spun out of the way of the flames.

“Crab Meat Bomber!” shouted Crabmon jumping up into the air.

“Elecmon counter it with Lightning Knife!” commanded Yuuto.

Elecmon conjured knives of electricity and shot Crabmon back down with them.

“Gabumon go for a strong Blue Blaster attack!” commanded Yuuto.

Gabumon gathered the blue flames in his mouth and let them out when they had properly accumulated. The power of the flames knocked Goblimon out of the arena.

“And his opponent is one down” said Akira “Can he do the same with the other one?”

Yuuto sighed.

“Seriously Akira give me a little more credit...You know I can” he said smirking.

“I haven’t heard him sound this confident before” said Gabumon.

“Why shouldn’t he be? It’s obvious we’re going to win” replied Elecmon confidently.

“Scissors Attack!” shouted Crabmon aiming for Elecmon again.

“Elecmon use Body Attack!” commanded Yuuto.

Elecmon slammed his opponent hard with his electric tails and sent Crabmon flying over the final boundary of the arena.

The crowd exploded in an eruption of cheers as the whistle signalled the end of the fight.   Yuuto sighed with relief and smiled.

**

Haruki’s fight went much the same as always, his opponent pushed his digimon back to the final ring where Haruki’s digimon put up a surprise assault. It had become a common tactics of Haruki to trick his opponents into thinking they had the upper-hand and then dealing significant damage.

As well as Haruki and Yuuto it seemed Umeko and the Mysterious Mask were among the fighters who made it through to the Bronze League. Outside the crowd cheered and congratulated them, it even looked like Haruki had gained a few fans of his own but still not as much as Yuuto who looked like he had gotten used to their attention.

Meanwhile Takuma and Tomoko were overlooking the crowd from a room in the arena.

“They look like their having fun” said Tomoko smiling.

“Are you glad they both got through?” asked Takuma.

“Yes, though I hope the coming rounds won’t upset their friendship” replied Tomoko.

“Many things change when you find yourself facing a friend in battle, whether you choose to go forward to victory yourself or sacrifice yourself for your friends’ sake. Everyone makes a different decision and what they do is up to them” said Takuma.

“Yes but I hope it may never come to that” replied Tomoko.

“We have other things to worry about as well, you’ve heard the rumours right?” asked Takuma.

“Yes, areas with digimon becoming more wild, attacking when they shouldn’t” replied Tomoko.

“Yes, and then there was the incident a few weeks ago when several safe zones were broken into. There still hasn’t been a cause found for that” said Takuma.

“Takuma I’m worried. I fear these may all be signs of something bad coming. Something really bad” said Tomoko.

She held her hands together and rubbed her fingers against her thumbs with a worried expression, she turned to her brother to say something but stopped.

That expression she thought as she looked at him.

His eyes were bright, his lips were trying to hold back a grin.

He’s excited she thought.

Well Takuma did always complain to her that nothing exciting happened, not anymore. The two of them had grown up on stories from their parents about their adventures in the Digital World and she was sure that Takuma found the current one disappointing.

Tomoko herself had no problem with it, she liked it. It was safe, accessible and fun but she was sure Takuma had problems with it.

She tugged her brother’s arms and he looked at her like she had snapped him out of a trance.

“Don’t get too happy, it could be dangerous” she said.

“I know. Don’t worry if something really dangerous is coming you know we have enough strong tamers to take it down” replied Takuma “Even if I do think this Digital World is boring I know a lot of people like it so I’ll protect it even so”.

Tomoko smiled, she was glad her brother understood her feelings. She turned her attention back to the Battle Switch Tournament whilst Takuma walked off, his Patamon flying after him.

 

 

 


	6. The Mysterious Digi-Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki and Yuuto do some training in different zones and find unusual things are happening, after that Haruki, Yumiko and Tomoko investigate unusual signals coming from a safe zone and Yuuto overhears the tamer The Mysterious Mask talking to someone unknown.

Weeks had passed and Haruki and Yuuto were both training for the Bronze League. Haruki, Agumon, Guilmon and Bearmon had arrived at the Abandoned Factory zone.

They walked around, bits of scrap metal lined the ground, and parts of the walls were orange with rust. Exposed wires lay on the floor making them tread carefully.

They battled a few digimon, digimon like Hagurumon and Kokuwamon but after an hour they noticed that the area was very quiet.

“I wonder where everyone is” said Bearmon as they walked.

“Maybe they’re all sleeping today” replied Guilmon.

Haruki looked around; it seemed they could still go further.

“Come on guys let’s keep going” he said.

**

Meanwhile Yuuto was training in the Terra Mountain zone. His digimon were fighting a bunch of Goblimon.

“Goburi Bomb!”

Balls of fire filled the air and hit Gabumon and Elecmon.

“Gabumon use your horn to attack! Elecmon you use Lightning Knife. Labramon keep backing them up” commanded Yuuto.

Gabumon tackled the Goblimon and hit them with his horn; Elecmon summoned knives of electricity and struck his opponents with them. Labramon kept her distance, when her companions’ health was in danger she used her Cure Liquor to heal them.

After a while the Goblimon’s were defeated.

Gabumon and Elecmon stopped to rest.

“I wasn’t expecting to get attacked the moment I arrived here” said Elecmon.

“No, me neither but still those digimon, it wasn’t like we had disturbed their territory or anything” replied Yuuto.

Labramon was sniffing the air.

“What’s wrong?” asked Gabumon.

“I smell a strange scent” she replied.

“A digimon?” asked Elecmon.

Labramon sniffed the air again.

“Yes…A strong one, one that doesn’t belong to this area” she replied.

Yuuto looked towards where she was looking. Something didn’t feel right about this area, maybe it was best to leave but he also felt curious.

“Let’s check it out” he said.

**

Meanwhile Haruki and his digimon were continuing their search of the Abandoned Factory. Guilmon had picked up the scent of a group of digimon and was following it.

They followed Guilmon and came across a room filled with large cages; the cages were filled with Guadromon. Haruki went over to them.

“Hey what happened to you lot?” he asked.

“We were attacked whilst we were going about our daily patrol” replied one.

“They were strong and we ended up in these cages” said another.

“Who did this to you?” asked Haruki.

“A terribly strong digimon” replied one.

“Strongest we’ve ever seen” said another.

“You should go human, you’ll get caught by it too” said another.

“No way, I’m not going until I get you guys out of here” replied Haruki.

There was a large roar.

“He’s back!” cried the Guadromon.

Haruki turned around slowly and looked up.

A large grey dinosaur like digimon, with metal armour and exposed wires was standing in front of him. Haruki gulped, he could tell this digimon was much stronger than the ones he had faced before.

“It’s MetalTyrannomon!” shouted Bearmon.

“Haruki get out of there!” cried Agumon.

MetalTyrannomon let out a roar and swiped its claws, Haruki dodged out of the way. MetalTyrannomon changed its attention to the Guardromon and began picking them off one by one.

“No!” cried Haruki.

He picked up a bit of scrap metal and threw it at MetalTyrannomon.

“Leave them alone!” he shouted.

“Haruki what are you doing?” asked Agumon.

“Helping them! I can’t let them be destroyed like this!” replied Haruki.

“Pyro sphere!”

A ball of red fire hit MetalTyrannomon.

Haruki looked and saw Guilmon standing beside him.

“Guilmon!”

“Let’s help them Haruki!” said Guilmon.

Haruki nodded and continued throwing scrap at MetalTyrannomon.

“We’re so going to get our butts kicked. Oh well. Pepper Breath!”

Agumon fired fireballs at MetalTyrannomon.

“You guys are kidding right? At least you two have long range attacks. I’m not going to be able to touch that thing” said Bearmon as he watched them fight.

“It’s fine, throw something” replied Haruki.

“My instincts are telling me to live” said Bearmon.

MetalTyrannomon roared at them.

“Giga Destroyer II” he roared.

He launched a missile from his right arm at them.

“Oh that’s not good, everyone dodge!” shouted Haruki.

They tried dodging but were caught in the blast; they landed in different parts of the room.

“Ouch” said Guilmon.

MetalTyrannomon turned its attention to Haruki who was now on his own, Haruki tried to move but his foot was caught under some wires. MetalTyrannomon picked him up and held him in his claws. Haruki struggled; he knew if MetalTyrannomon tightened his grip he would probably slice through him like butter.

“Haruki!” cried Agumon.

“You let him go!” shouted Guilmon.

He fired more fireballs at MetalTyrannomon.

Bearmon tried attacking with his claws, but MetalTyrannomon just flicked him away with his tail.

“Guys help me” said Haruki as he struggled.

His digivice began to shine. Light filled the area.

“Agumon digivolve to…Greymon”

“Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon”

“Bearmon digivolve to Grizzleymon”

The light blinded MetalTyrannomon and he dropped Haruki in the confusion. Haruki sat up and looked to see what had happened.

Agumon had transformed into a large orange dinosaur with a hard shell covering his head and large horns. Guilmon had changed from the small red dinosaur into a much larger red dinosaur with large claws and a small white mane. Bearmon had changed from the small baseball cap wearing bear into a large purple bear with two large front claws.

“C-Cool” he said.

“Nova Blast!”

Greymon fired a ball of fire from his mouth which hit the still blinded MetalTyrannomon. The digimon cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.

“Pyro Blaster”

Growlmon fired a stream of red flames from his mouth; they hit MetalTyrannomon causing him to fall over.

“Maul Attack!”

Bearmon leapt onto MetalTyrannomon and attacked him viciously with his claws and teeth.

MetalTyrannomon was defeated. The digimon went back to their rookie stages. Haruki’s digivice beeped, he looked it. On the screen was a message.

‘Congratulations. You can now access the champion level digivolutions of Agumon, Guilmon and Bearmon. Simply press the button on the left side of the digivice to activate digivolution’.

“Huh, convenient” he said.

His digimon ran over.

“Haruki are you alright?” asked Agumon.

“You’re not hurt right?” asked Bearmon.

“Nope just a bit bruised” replied Haruki.

Guilmon helped him up. They went back to the Guadromons and set them free; they thanked Haruki for getting rid of MetalTyrannomon.

“Come on guys let’s get back to central” said Haruki.

They left the area and went back to central.

“You looked pretty cool back there Agumon, as Greymon I mean” said Bearmon.

“You weren’t so bad yourself” replied Agumon.

“I know! Did you see the way I leapt on MetalTyrannomon? I ripped him apart” said Bearmon.

“Um guys, guys Haruki’s on the floor” said Guilmon.

“Huh?”

The two of them turned around to see Haruki was laid on the floor not moving.

“Haruki!”

They ran to him.

“Oh my, what’s going on?”

They turned and saw Haruki’s cousin Tomoko.

“Tomoko, Haruki is…” said Agumon.

Tomoko saw him lying on the floor.

“Oh my, don’t worry leave this to me” she said “Renamon” she pressed a button on her digivice.

Renamon appeared.

“Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon”

The fox like digimon transformed into a larger fox like digimon with nine tails, Tomoko grabbed Haruki and placed him on her.

“Follow me” she said.

The digimon followed her.

“Tomoko is he going to be ok?” asked Bearmon.

“Yup! This happens all the time, he’ll put all his strength into doing something and by the end of the day he’s so exhausted he just falls straight to sleep” replied Tomoko.

“He’s asleep?” asked Guilmon.

“That’s right, what were you guys doing? It must have been important if Haruki’s like this” replied Tomoko.

“We saved some Guadromon from a MetalTyrannomon” replied Agumon.

Tomoko looked at him surprised.

“MetalTyrannomon? What zone were you in?” she asked.

“The Abandoned Factory” replied Bearmon.

“But…MetalTyrannomon doesn’t belong in that zone” she said quietly.

She looked worried.

“Tomoko what’s wrong?” asked Guilmon.

“It’s nothing. Come on let’s get Haruki to somewhere he can sleep” replied Tomoko.

**

Meanwhile in the Terra Mountain zone Yuuto and his digimon had found the digimon whose scent Labramon picked up and were now running for their lives.

“Horn of Desolation!”

“Yuuto look out!”

Gabumon pushed Yuuto out of the way of the ultra sonic waves that devastated the area.

“Thanks” he said.

“What’s a digimon like Indramon doing here?” asked Labramon.

“Who knows let’s just get out of here” replied Yuuto.

They continued running, Elecmon stopped and turned around.

“I refuse to run away anymore!” he said.

“Elecmon no! He’s way too strong” said Yuuto.

“Lightning Knife!”

Elecmon summoned knives of electricity and hit Indramon with them, the electricity frizzed his hair.

“Ah my mane! My wonderful mane!” he cried.

He stopped to fix it.

“What?” asked Yuuto.

“Indramon’s known to be incredibly vain. He hates it if you mess up his appearance” replied Gabumon.

“That’s it. Elecmon do it again!” shouted Yuuto.

“With pleasure” said Elecmon.

Elecmon continued to mess up Indramon's hair with his electrical attacks.

“That’s enough! Horn of Desolation!”

The attack hit Elecmon sending him spiraling backwards.

Yuuto caught him.

“You ok?” asked Yuuto.

“I’m dizzy” replied Elecmon.

“What do we do? If we keep running Indramon could damage the portal to Digi-Central” said Gabumon.

“We can’t run but just messing with his hair probably won’t cut it now” replied Yuuto.

“Bao Bei!” shouted Indramon.

He grabbed his giant trumpet like shell from his back and swung it like a club, before raising it and bringing it down on Yuuto. As he did Yuuto’s digivice began to glow.

“Yuuto!” cried Gabumon.

Light flooded the area, and Indramon paused in the confusion.

“Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon”

“Labramon digivolve to... Seasarmon”

“Elecmon digivolve to... Leomon”

Garurumon grabbed the shell in his jaws and threw it away.

“Howling Blaster!”

Garurumon spewed high temperature flames from his mouth, Indramon cried out in pain as he was hit.

“Tee Dia!”

Seasarmon fired arrows of sunlight which struck Indramon. Yuuto could see the data starting to seep out of him.

“Fist of the Beast King!”

Flames shaped like a lions face slammed into Indramon, he disintegrated into data which flew off, and probably to the server it belonged on thought Yuuto.

His digimon returned to their rookie forms and he got a message on his digivice telling him about digivolution.

“Come on guys let’s go back” he said.

**

When Yuuto arrived back in Central he saw Takuma and went over to him.

“Hey Yuuto’s what’s up?” he asked.

“Takuma is there anything strange going on in the Digital World?” asked Yuuto.

Takuma paused, he looked around and went closer to him.

“What do you mean? And what happened? You’re a mess” replied Takuma.

“We ran into Indramon in the Terra Mountain zone, but Indramon doesn’t even belong to that zone and he was extremely hostile” explained Yuuto.

Takuma looked surprised, he scratched his chin.

“Haruki also reported something similar, he ran into MetalTyrannomon in the Abandoned Factory zone. MetalTyrannomon and Indramon shouldn’t be on such low level zones, and they were both extremely hostile” he said.

“What’s going on?” asked Yuuto.

“I don’t know, myself, Tomoko, Hoshiko and others are all looking into it” replied Takuma.

Yuuto looked worried.

“Don’t worry about it, there’s probably a simple explanation and once we find it everything will go back to normal” said Takuma with a reassuring smile.

“You’re right, I’m going to head home now” said Yuuto.

“Say hi to Uncle Yamato for me” said Takuma.

Yuuto left the Digital World. Takuma hummed.

“Increased aggressive digimon, wrong zones” he said.

“Do you think something big will happen Takuma?” asked Patamon.

“Oh I hope so! Whatever it is” replied Takuma.

He looked at his digivice with a smirk.

“We can handle it”.

**

A couple of days later Haruki and Yumiko visited Hoshiko’s lab. Yuuto had gone out for the day in the human world with his father.

Hoshiko greeted them; they could see Kazuko sitting with a laptop typing. Tomoko was also there.

“Thanks for coming you two” she said.

“No problem, what do you need help with?” asked Yumiko.

“Hey Tomoko did Hoshiko send for you too?” asked Haruki.

“Actually I was the one who asked her to look into this” replied Tomoko.

“Look into what?” asked Agumon.

“I want you two to go to the Dawn Ruins zone, a strange signals being coming from it so I want you to check it out with Tomoko. Here’s the address” replied Hoshiko.

Their digivices beeped.

“Sure thing leave it to us!” said Haruki.

**

The two of them arrived in the Dawn Ruins zone.

The Dawn Ruins zone was a safe zone designed to look like a historical ruin or at least that’s what people thought.

There were no digimon here so they looked around, the ruins were filled with broken columns and parts of walls covered in ancient writings.

“It doesn’t look like there’s anything here” said Haruki.

“I think it’s designed to look like that” replied Yumiko.

“That’s what we think, but I can’t help but feel that there’s more to this place. I can feel an energy here” said Tomoko.

Haruki shrugged, he looked around. There really was nothing there. He banged his foot on the ground impatiently.

“Ahh. This is boring, I’m going back. Hoshiko’s computer must be messing up” he said.

However as he moved the ground beneath him gave way.

“Haruki!” cried Yumiko and Tomoko.

Tomoko reached out to grab his hand but she tripped and they both fell into a pitch-black hole. Yumiko approached it carefully and looked down.

“Haruki! You ok?” asked Agumon.

“Ow my butt!” cried Haruki.

He’s fine thought Yumiko relieved.

Haruki dusted himself off and looked at his surroundings.

“Tomoko!”

He remembered she had fell down too, he looked around but he couldn’t see her.

“Up here!”

He looked up and saw that Tomoko was sat on top of a column with a brown and pink rabbit digimon by her side.

She picked up the digimon and they floated to the ground.

“Haruki! Tomoko are you two ok?” asked Yumiko from above them.

“We’re fine!” replied Haruki.

“Yumiko stay away from the edge the area is unstable” said Tomoko.

“Ok!” replied Yumiko.

It seemed the ruins continued underground. They could saw light coming down from a crack in a wall. They moved to it and found they could pass through it.

On the other side they found something bathing in the light.

“An egg?” said Haruki.

He went towards it. A Digi-Egg with the symbol of a sun on it was basking in the warm rays. He picked it up, it felt warm.

“Is this what’s causing the strange signals?” he asked.

Tomoko was looking around the room.

“Tomoko there” said Gatomon.

She pointed to the shadows.

Tomoko went into them, in the darkness was another Digi-Egg surrounded by a faint light.

The Digi-Egg had a crescent moon on it, when she picked it up it felt cool to the touch but strangely it had a calming feel to it.

“Tomoko look what I found” said Haruki.

He showed her the other Digi-Egg and she showed him the one she found.

“Do you think these might have been causing the strange signals?” he asked.

“I think so. I wonder why they spawned here and not the Forest of Beginnings?” asked Tomoko.

“I don’t know, let’s take them back to Hoshiko. I’m sure she can find out” replied Haruki.

They looked for a way out and carried the digi-eggs with them.

they finally got out and found Yumiko.

“Oh good you’re both ok” said Yumiko.

“Look what we found” said Haruki holding the sun digi-egg.

Tomoko held out the moon digi-egg.

“Digi-eggs?” said Yumiko looking at them.

“Yeah! Let’s take them back to Hoshiko!” replied Haruki.

Yumiko nodded and the two of them returned to Hoshiko’s lab, she took the eggs to do some research, Haruki, Tomoko and Yumiko went to Burgermon Diner.

**

Yuuto had just finished using the training facilities in the Battle Switch Stadium, he and Gabumon were walking down the corridor when they noticed that the door to the competitors waiting room was open.

They looked at each other and walked up to it, they peered around it.

The room was dark inside, Yuuto squinted.

Maybe someone just left the door open?

“Yuuto there” whispered Gabumon.

He pointed and Yuuto looked.

A person was stood with their back to them, they were wearing a long black coat and from the back Yuuto could see that they had white hair that reached the nape of their neck.

“Who is that?” asked Yuuto quietly.

“I don’t know, I don’t recognise them” replied Gabumon.

The figure turned around slightly so they moved further behind the door. When the person turned around they saw that they were wearing a half white and half black mask with a large red swirl on it which covered their entire face.

“Isn’t that that mysterious mask person?” asked Gabumon.

“Yeah. I wonder what he’s doing” replied Yuuto.

They stood still and listened, the Mysterious Mask was talking to someone thought Yuuto could not see anyone else in the room. He listened carefully and gulped. When the conversation was over he walked as quickly and as quietly as he could back down the corridor with Gabumon following behind him.


	7. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki and Yuuto battle against each other in the Battle Switch Tournament.

It was the day of Haruki and Yuuto’s sixth battles. If they won this they would be going on to the Silver League.

Haruki was sat in the observer room waiting, he looked around. It seemed Yuuto hadn’t arrived yet. He saw him come through the door and waved but Yuuto didn’t react. He looked like he was thinking about something.

I wonder what’s wrong? Haruki thought to himself.

The first match was won by the Mysterious Mask. Haruki wondered who he was; he was a very skilled tamer. If he wins maybe he’ll reveal it he thought to himself.

Umeko Ichijouji won the second match.

“Haruki Yagami. Yuuto Ishida please get ready for your match” said a voice over the tannoy.

Haruki looked at the screen.

What? My match is against Yuuto? He thought.

He looked but Yuuto had already gone.

**

Takuma and Tomoko were watching from their room. Tomoko glared at her brother.

“Dearest brother I hope you have nothing to do with this” she said.

“Dearest sister what do you accuse me of?” asked Takuma with a smile.

“You put them up against each other on purpose” replied Tomoko.

“Sister you wound me, but I confess yes I did” said Takuma.

“It is cruel of you” said Tomoko.

“What’s so cruel about it? They’ll have to fight against each other sometime or other. Would you rather have them fight in the later rounds where their want to win is greater?” replied Takuma.

Tomoko grumbled and walked off.

“Ah, she’s mad at me” said Takuma.

Patamon landed on his head.

“I understand what Takuma’s saying but I think Tomoko is right too. Maybe this could have been left to later” he said.

“I don’t see why it matters. Besides if they are true friends their bond won’t suffer because of this” replied Takuma.

**

Tomoko sighed, she understood her brothers’ intentions and though it pained her he was right.

“Is Takuma causing trouble?”

Tomoko turned to see an older boy with messy black hair and brown eyes; he wore a light blue jacket over a black top and jeans.

“Haruto”

“It’s a difficult match up isn’t it? Two friends” said Haruto.

Tomoko hung her head.

“Come on, you can watch it with us. If they are friends this won’t affect them” said Haruto.

Tomoko followed Haruto to the Champions Room. It was filled with trophies and medals.

“Hey Tomoko’s here!”

A young boy ran up to her and hugged her; he was blond with green eyes and wore a green sailor top and shorts. A two-toned green hat covered his head.

“Hello Ayumu”

“Oh hello Tomoko. Wait I’ll make tea”

A girl with short white hair and purple eyes in a purple jumper dress went off to get drinks.

“Tomoko sit with me!” said Ayumu grabbing her arm.

“Alright” replied Tomoko with a smile.

She sat with Ayumu on a sofa near the large glass wall that over looked the arena, he sat on her knee.

The white haired girl returned and handed her a cup of tea.

“Thanks Mika. Is Hana not here today?” asked Tomoko.

“Hana’s visiting relatives, she’ll be back next week” replied Haruto.

“Come on the match is starting soon” said Ayumu

**

Haruki was stood in his box. He could see Greymon, Growlmon, Grizzleymon, Garurumon, Seasarmon and Leomon on the floor. But Yuuto hadn’t arrived yet.

“Yuuto is certainly taking his time Akira, he’s not careful he could be disqualified” said Veemon over the radio.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon” replied Akira.

Takuma was watching.

“What are you doing Yuuto?” he muttered.

Yuuto appeared; he placed a bottle of water on the table next to him.

“Here he is! Looks like he was just getting a drink” said Akira.

“Now the match can start!” said Veemon.

“You all remember what we discussed right?” asked Yuuto.

“Yeah...but Yuuto are you sure?” asked Garurumon.

“Yes. You know what to do” replied Yuuto.

His digimon looked at each other worriedly.

Sorry Haruki he thought but I’m taking that dream of yours.

The whistle blew and Garurumon charged into Greymon.

“Slamming Attack!”

Garurumon slammed his body into Greymon’s knocking the dinosaur back two lines.

“Tee Dia!”

Seasarmon fired arrows of sunlight at Growlmon knocking him back.

“Crushing Kick!”

Leomon kicked Grizzleymon with his powerful legs and sent the digimon flying backwards over two lines.

“Wow! Yuuto’s team is certainly going heavy on the offence” said Akira.

“Nova Blast”

Greymon fired a ball of fire from his mouth, but Garurumon dodged it. He slammed into Growlmon knocking him into Greymon and sending them both out of the arena.

“Ooh a double elimination! Haven’t seen one of those in a while” said Veemon.

“Haruki’s only down to one digimon. Does he stand a chance?” asked Akira.

Haruki was staring at the arena. Was Yuuto always this strong? Sure he had won all of his matches and he was faster than him but they were never this vicious. Just what had happened?

“Hey Haruki, you might want to think of something” said Grizzleymon.

“I...I can’t” replied Haruki.

“I’m sorry Haruki” said Yuuto.

“Fist of the Beast King!”

Leomon attacked Grizzleymon with a flaming punch that changed into the head of a lion. The powerful attack knocked him out of the arena.

The whistle blew the match was over.

Haruki could only stare dumb-founded.

**

Haruki met back up with his digimon.

“Haruki we’re sorry” said Agumon sadly.

“We lost” said Guilmon hanging his head.

Bearmon just hung his head.

Haruki grinned.

“Hey it’s ok! There’s always next time! Yuuto’s team was just better than us this time but next time we’ll be stronger they’ll see. So don’t worry about it! Come on let’s go to Burgermon Diner” he said cheerfully.

**

Haruki left the stadium and headed to Burgermon Diner.

“Haruki!”

He turned around.

“Tomoko” he said.

Tomoko grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

They sat on a bench together.

“How are you feeling?” asked Tomoko.

“I think I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t sad” replied Haruki.

Tomoko looked down sadly.

“But I think Agumon and the others feel much worse. I...I feel like I failed them. I couldn’t even do anything” he continued.

Tomoko hugged him.

“You did the best that you could do. I’m sure they feel the same” she said reassuringly.

“Thanks Tomoko. But Yuuto I wonder what’s going on with him. He seemed distracted before our match and I didn’t expect him to go all out on me. I’m sure he must have a reason for it” said Haruki.

He stretched.

“Oh well I guess it doesn’t matter that much. I’ll just train for the next tournament and support him in this one” he said with a smile.

He turned to Tomoko.

“Hey we’re going to Burgermon Diner do you want to come? Huh? Tomoko why are you crying?” he asked surprised.

Tomoko hid her face and shook her head.

“Tomoko? What’s wrong?” asked Haruki worriedly.

Tomoko hugged him again and then stood up. She wiped her eyes.

“Sorry. Thanks Haruki, I have to get back now” she said.

She ran off.

“What was that about?” asked Haruki.

**

Haruki was sat in Burgermon Diner when Chinatsu and Yumiko came in. They came over.

“Are you ok Haruki?” asked Chinatsu worriedly.

“Yep! Did you watch the other matches?” asked Haruki.

“Yeah, they weren’t as fast paced” replied Chinatsu.

“Cool, did you congratulate Yuuto?” asked Haruki.

“Actually we haven’t seen him, he must have left before the matches ended” replied Yumiko.

“Haruki are you and Yuuto still friends?” asked Chinatsu sounding worried.

Haruki patted her on the head.

“Of course! I’m sure he has his reasons so I’ll just believe in him. I can enter the tournament next time” he replied cheerfully.

Chinatsu smiled.

**

“See? You worried for nothing” said Takuma.

“Alright I apologise, you obviously know our cousins better than I” replied Tomoko.

“I already forgave you. But still I apologise for upsetting you” said Takuma.

“You are forgiven” said Tomoko.

“But still I wonder...” said Takuma.

“What is it?” asked Tomoko.

“Oh nothing” replied Takuma.

Tomoko frowned but decided to pay it no mind.


	8. Conversations in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto trains by himself before saving Yumiko from a powerful digimon.

Weeks had passed since Haruki’s and Yuuto’s battle. After defeating Haruki, Yuuto had secured a place in the Silver League. Now he was training in Blizzard Cove for the upcoming battle.

Garurumon defeated another Mojyamon.

“Good job” said Yuuto.

“You’re training hard aren’t you?”

Yuuto turned around and saw Takuma.

“Takuma, why are you here?” he asked.

“I was worried. I haven’t seen you in a while” replied Takuma.

Yuuto went back to training.

“You should go home every once in a while, your dads probably worried” said Takuma.

He shivered as a gust of wind blew past him.

“No, he knows where I am he said it’s fine” replied Yuuto.

Takuma sighed.

“Well take care of yourself then” he said.

**

Takuma arrived back in Central and sighed. His cousin certainly was stubborn when he wanted to be. He scratched his head.

Oh well, as long as he’s fine I guess it’s ok he thought.

He saw Yumiko; she saw him too and came over.

“Hello Yumiko, what can I do for you?” he asked with a smile.

“Takuma you haven’t seen Yuuto have you? I’m worried about him” replied Yumiko sadly.

Takuma scratched his head. Should he tell her?

“He’s been training in Blizzard Cove, I can give you the address if you want it” he said.

“Oh yes please” said Yumiko.

Takuma gave her the server address and she ran off.

“Are you sure that was a good idea Takuma?” asked Patamon.

“Why not? I get the feeling he won’t mind her visiting” replied Takuma.

“No, but it’s a silver level server” said Patamon.

Takuma stopped.

“Well...I’m sure there’s nothing that dangerous there” he said, though he sounded uncertain.

**

Yumiko arrived in Blizzard Cove and shivered as a cold wind hit her.

Perhaps I should have gone and changed into more appropriate clothing she thought. She walked with her digimon through the snow.

“Why is Yuuto training in a place like this?” asked Armadillomon.

“It is a very harsh environment” said Kotemon.

“It’s probably so no one will disturb him” replied Yumiko.

“So should we really be here?” asked Tapirmon.

“I’m worried about him, when I find him and see he’s fine I’ll feel better” replied Yumiko.

The cold winds became stronger and they stopped.

“What’s with these winds?” asked Armadillomon.

Yumiko stopped; she could swear she heard someone laughing.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kotemon.

“Do you hear that?” asked Yumiko.

The laughing became louder and the wind blew the snow around them. Yumiko covered her ears and closed eyes. The winds died down and she looked to see what had happened.

A devil like digimon with long white tentacles had appeared. He sneered, Yumiko began shaking. This digimon was strong and evil.

**

Yuuto was still training when he heard a scream. He looked startled towards where it had come from.

That sounded like Yumiko he thought.

“Garurumon!”

Garurumon ran over and he climbed on to his back, the other digimon followed them.

“Come on let’s go” said Yuuto.

They ran in the direction of the scream and eventually saw a large devil like digimon with white tentacles.

“It’s MarineDevimon” said Leomon.

Yuuto looked to see who he was attacking and saw Armadillomon, Kotemon and Tapirmon all lying unconscious on the ground. He looked around frantically and saw Yumiko laid unconscious near some rocks.

“Yumiko!” he cried. He jumped off Garurumon and ran to her.

“Yumiko” he said shaking her.

Suddenly a tentacle slammed down next to him, he glared at MarineDevimon and stood up. He held up his digivice that began glowing.

“Garurumon digivolve to...WereGarurumon”

“Leomon digivolve to GrapLeomon”

“Seasarmon digivolve to Ceberumon”

His ultimate level digimon stepped in front of him and glared at MarineDevimon.

“Dark Deluge!”

MarineDevimon spewed black ink from his mouth but the digimon dodged it.

“Wolf Claw!”

WereGarurumon swiped MarineDevimon with sharp claws.

“Cyclonic Kick!”

GrapLeomon round house kicked MarineDevimon knocking him backwards.

“Emerald Blaze!”

Ceberumon fired a jet of green flames from his mouth which hit MarineDevimon.

MarineDevimon cried out and was changed into data.

**

Yuuto carried Yumiko back to the cave he was staying in and paced her on a pile of blankets and put some over her.

Please be ok he thought.

A few hours later she woke up, she looked around hesitantly.

“Yumiko!”

“Huh? Oh Yuuto!” she said surprised.

“Idiot! What were you thinking? You could have died!” shouted Yuuto angrily.

“B-But I was worried because you had disappeared” replied Yumiko, she began to cry.

Yuuto sat down next to her and patted her on the head.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to be angry. I was just so worried when I found you. I thought if you died I’d never forgive myself” he said sadly.

Yumiko hugged him; he put his arms around her.

“How did you know where I was anyway?” he asked when she had calmed down.

“Oh Takuma told me” she replied.

Yuuto face palmed.

“That guy...honestly” he muttered.

“I’m glad you’re ok” she said with a smile.

Yuuto blushed.

“How is everyone else? How is Haruki...He probably hates me right now doesn’t he?” he said.

“No! Not at all! Haruki said you must have a reason for winning. He wants to support you” replied Yumiko.

Yuuto smiled.

“That sounds like Haruki” he said.

“You two really are good friends” said Yumiko.

“Yeah. We’ve been friends since we were really little, our families live close by and our parents are all good friends so for as long as I remember we’ve been hanging out with each other. I remember on the day my mom died dad took me to Haruki’s place and left me there. I could tell something was wrong but I didn’t know what, it made me sad. Haruki just patted me on the head and told me it would be ok” said Yuuto.

“Haruki was a good kid” said Yumiko.

“Yeah, but he got us in a lot of trouble sometimes. Do you remember when he set fireworks off on the school roof?” asked Yuuto.

“Yeah! And that time he gratified on the statue of the principal” replied Yumiko.

“He rearranged all the desks in class once too” said Yuuto.

“He really is a trouble maker isn’t he?” said Yumiko with a smile.

“Yeah but he has a good heart. I used to be bullied a lot and he used to fight them, then he’d tell me off for being a cry baby” said Yuuto.

“I remember when my mom died, I think I was older than you were when yours died” said Yumiko.

“It was in the first grade of elementary school wasn’t it? I remember you didn’t show up for a couple of days” replied Yuuto.

“Yeah, she had been ill for a long time so it was inevitable but as a child I never really understood it. But I knew that I had to do my best, for me and my dad. So I took up the house hold chores and started cooking. It was hard at first but I didn’t give in I think it helped with the pain. When I saw you and Haruki honestly sometimes I felt a little jealous” said Yumiko.

“But now you’re part of our team” said Yuuto.

“Yeah I was really happy. I couldn’t stop talking about it to my dad” said Yumiko grinning.

Yuuto smiled. He looked and saw it was getting dark.

“I guess I should be going home” said Yumiko.

“I’ll walk you” said Yuuto.

“Yuuto can I come again? I’ll bring lunches” asked Yumiko.

“Yeah, but send me a message on the digivice before you come so I can pick you up at the portal” replied Yuuto.

“Ok!” said Yumiko.

She smiled. Yuuto took her back to the portal and she said goodbye.

**

Takuma had come to visit Yuuto again.

“You idiot. What were you thinking?” asked Yuuto with a frown.

“Alright so this place was a little more dangerous than I thought, but it worked out didn’t it?” replied Takuma.

“Yes, thankfully” said Yuuto.

“Anyway I thought you would be happy to see her” said Takuma.

“I was! I was angry that you put her in danger” snapped Yuuto.

“Aww, you really like her don’t you?” said Takuma with a smirk.

“W-What? S-she’s a friend so of course I like her” replied Yuuto blushing.

“Uh huh, a friend right? Yeah I’ll believe you” said Takuma.

Yuuto was bright red.

“Well anyway you seem busy so I’ll see you later” said Takuma.

He began to leave.

“Takuma wait I need another favour” said Yuuto.

“Another one? What is it this time?” asked Takuma.

“Can my match be against the Mysterious Mask?” asked Yuuto.

“First Haruki and now the Mysterious Mask? What are you thinking?” asked Takuma.

He cocked his head back to look at him, his eyes seemed to be piercing.

Yuuto frowned.

“Well ok I don’t see a problem with it. Your next match, ok then” said Takuma.

He turned away and left humming a tune, Yuuto sighed with relief.

**

Meanwhile in the least visited side of central the Mysterious Mask was talking to a cloaked figure.

“The time of the prophecy will begin shortly” said the figure.

“Yes, all of our plans will come to fruition soon my master” said the Mysterious Mask.

The cloak figure nodded and disappeared. The Mysterious Mask looked at his reflection in a puddle on the floor. His black and white mask with a red swirl stared back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first fanfic, personally I think the first chapter is a bit long but eh oh well.
> 
> Umm...leave a comment if you like


End file.
